Fate Be Changed
by XNFE
Summary: Minako has returned to earth once again, to restart the year and end it with her being the Great Seal. But, What If Minako did not join SEES. What if she joined STREGA instead. Would that change her fate ? What if she defied the contract ? What if she turned Death herself. Memento Mori ?, Minako wouldn't think so.
1. One

**AN: UPDATE ! Thank you so much for reading this :D Well, Due to the increasing readers and helpers reading my fiction. We've (XNFE (me) Cheshire Cat, and Bonze Lily) decided to make it a multi Chapter. Thank you very much :D**

**(And of course We would like you to keep on sending some Plot/Pairing/Extra Requests )**

_You're late ..._

...

_I've been waiting for a long time ... If you want to proceed, then please sign here..._

_..._

_It's a contract ..._

_..._

_There's no need to be scared... ... It only binds you to accepting full responsibilities of your actions..._

_..._

_**"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will"**_

_Minako Hamuko Arisato_

_Very well... Time is something no one can escape, It delivers us all in the same end. Wishing won't make it go away... and so it begins._

The boy smiled, Minako stared at the boy as he faded behind the growing shadow, by the time he disappeared, she scanned the room. _They're aren't here yet ..._ She turned to her heels and walked towards the door, reaching for the knob.

_Wait ! Stop !__  
_  
Ignoring the voice she stepped outside, her heels clacking against the side walk, walking further and further away from the Dorm.


	2. Two

"What do you mean she didn't come ?"

Minato Arisato yelled the caller on the other line of the phone. The caller replied calmly and that made him more angry. _how could this bitch talk so calm when my sister is missing. Damn it I'm in no mood to play games._

Minato took a big breath, For 10 years he have worked as head of the company of their deceased parents owned. For 10 years he have served, cared, and worked his ass off for this company. He is only 17 but he felt he was older than a teen.

Adding to the stress his sister is doing something he is not aware of. This is the reason why he is not allowing her to leave. Why did he even let her do what she want ?

He bid a calm farewell and apologized the person on the other line, he dropped the phone down, and buried his face with his hands. Pinching the bridge of his nose, slumping down on his chair, giving his head a rest for a second or two.

He turned to the side of his desk, where a single phone lay. This was his only connection to her. He took the time to separate this personal phone, it's only use it to call her.

He smirked, a memory flashed. Not long ago, He remembered. It was a lay day at work, she came into his office smiling like usual. It was the first time they talked in 2 months. Minato haven't got the time to talk to her. Being so busy, he could only sneak peeks at her when she was already asleep.

Then, she started a conversation, a conversation that made him unwell. It begun when she requested to leave and go back to their parent's home city. There was a school too.

He reluctantly agreed, but his mind was focused on her safety. A fact where he could still contact her remained until.

_Promise me not to call ... _she said. Staring at him.

_Why would I do that ? _Minato laughed, while he flipped through some files, Minako remained seated in her chair. Looking at her brother.

_I don't want you checking up on me every minute... it's annoying. I'm 16. I can take care of myself now._

_"I know that ... I'm just worried that's all ". _Minato turned to her, meeting her gaze. Minako giggled which made him smile.

_Well don't... Minato, I'm not a little girl anymore... I don't want to be a burden ... _His smile quickly faded "_Why would you say that ?"_

_"... promise me not to call unless it's really an emergency ?"_

_"... Mina... I ... I ..."_

_Please ?_

Minako's phone rang in her bag, which was left in the dorm. No one could hear the muffled sound of it, tucked safely under the closed pile of clothes.

_Mina ... pick it up..._

The phone continues to ring for several seconds but he got no answer. Minato slumped on to his chair. His face distressed_, what is she doing_. He wondered.

Minako stared at the scenery of the shrine. Today was supposed to be the day of her first arrival to her school. Meet the boy and meet the man. Go to sleep, wake up. It's all too simple, although it did start that simple. Minako turned and descended down the stairs, she needed new clothes, she could always sneak in the dorm.

"Hey !" a familiar voice called. She turned her head briefly. It was the girl from the dorm again. Why was she here ? The girl added speed in her pace and stopped in front of her panting. Minako stared at her.

"Hey ..." Minako replied.

The brunette looked up to her, her face was sweating. "I never thought I'd find you here" she said.  
"I'm Yukari ..." she held up her hand towards her. Minako shook it and gave her own introduction.  
"So ... uh ... Listen. The Dorm leader wants you back at the dorm..." Minako cocked her head to the side.  
The girl, Yukari, Flinched and shifted. Clearly she was not comfortable in this too. Minako took a quick glance, to her side. And gave her a short nod. Yukari relaxed but a surprised look shown on her face.

"... okay" Yukari repeated, she passed her and Minako followed.

"So ... hey, You ... came to our dorm last night ... it was late. And I was wondering if you were alright."

Minako nodded, adding no words to her reply. Yukari tensed the atmosphere was heavier than she anticipated. 20 minutes of walking they reached the dorm.

It's door closed, climbing up the stairs they were greeted by a red head teen. Her arms placed across her chest, flowing red locks covering one eye.

"Welcome Back Miss Arisato" the red-head greeted.

"Ah! You're here ... I was so worried" followed another voice, revealing an older man. Minako stared at him.

She nodded, her face expressionless.

"You must be tired." The man asked, examining her up then down. Minako smiled shyly. Yukari appeared behind the red head and whispered something to her. Her voice to quiet for Minako to hear. But seeing he red head's expression, she made no movement.

"sorry for making you worry... I was ... "

"no need to explain yourself ... it's okay" The man cut her off, his words stringed calmly and sweet.

"please ... take your time to rest. Oh and before I forget. My name is Ikutski. Now please take you rest." Minako gave him bow. He was right. She was tired. And leaving the dorm last night was not really a wise choice. An all night search after the contract did not go out as planned.

"Mitsuru " Ikutski called, the Red head turned to him. "Please do take care of our new dorm member for the time being" Mitsuru nodded.

Yukari ushered Minako to come with her, escorting Minako to her room.

They stopped at the last room on the 3rd floor, after explaining that the 2nd floor was for the Guys at the dorm, she also explained that the dorm was also a co-ed. And only girls are allowed to here in the 3rd.

The 4th was also prohibited. Minako nodded in response to all of her lecture.

She turned to her door, but as she opened it. Yukari gave a follow up question.

"h-hey ... when you were coming here ... did you notice something weird ..." She fidgeted, Minako shook her head. Yukari smiled and bid her goodnight.

Minako opened her room and found her suit case. She sat on her bed and checked the calendar. _Tomorrow..._ she muttered.

Removing her clothes and putting up new once, she scanned the room and spotted a box at the corner of her ceiling.

_Found you ..._

**AN : okay Chapter 2 is done... so like I was saying. The First chapter was a quick write and I am still having problems with my writer's block. Anyway. Thanks for reading. :D**

**PS: I need your help dear READER . I'm free to take any request. Tell me a scene, a pairing, or a comedy part. PM if you want me to add you Idea to this fiction :D I'll credit you too**


	3. Three

**AN : hey ! welcome back dear reader ! Enjoy the Fiction. Cause I'm running out of ideas. :D**

Light rays from the open window reached her nose, Minako cringed at the sun's heat and light. Tossing her head to the other side, shifting her body at the opposite direction. The alarm of her clock went off and gave out an annoying ring. Minako opened her eyes as she rubbed her left, with her sleeve. Checking the number of her digital clock, It's almost time for school.

She checked the calendar and noticed the date. She stared at it blankly for a minute or two. She shook her head, her lips formed a thin line, she shifter her legs, placing them on the wooden floor.

Despite the morning rays, the floor felt oddly cold. Shrugging the thought, she rummaged through her suitcase and dug her hands on some simple clothes.

She has no intentions on meeting the other dorm members, nor is she interested in going to school. Pulling out her jeans and a pair of rubber shoes, Her hooded jacket and a light-coloured shirt.

Fixing herself up, she turned to the corner of the room where she saw the hidden cube. Pulling a chair from her desk and placed it just below the cube, stepping lightly on her foot then the other she leaned against the wall with her right hand, balancing herself. Her left reaching for the cube, once she felt it in her grasp. She took the cover off and it revealed a hidden camera.

Shifting in her place, it's too high for her to grab and tear.

A knock was heard at the door, Minako jumped, surprised.

"Hello ?" It was Yukari. "Are you awake ? ". Minako remained silent, not moving from her spot.

"Hey ! it's almost time for school... " Yukari listened behind the door. No response. " Um... okay, Mitsuru told me to walk you to school today. But since Your still tired, I'll leave you here for now... "

No reply.

"Hey, If you decide to go to school when you're up, There's some leftovers in the fridge ... heat them up... I'll leave a note for you down there too ..."

Again, Minako remained silent.

"I'll be going now."

Minako heard her footsteps walk the other way, fading quietly as she descended down the dorm's stairs, relieved that she did not get caught .

Hoping down the chair, she piled her school books under the legs of the chair, making it a few inches higher, she climbed carefully, balancing herself on the stool. The camera was in her reach. Grabbing it lightly then modified the settings.

She climbed down satisfied, taking another look at the camera. She slipped on her new clothes, then rummaged under her mattress, reaching for an object of some sort, pawing the surrounding of the soft and slightly heavy object on her arm. When she felt it she quickly took it out and placed it in her bag.

Patting it, as if making sure she truly have it. She smiled a bitter smile. Tonight is the night where she was supposed to awaken her persona, but she could already feel something inside her. It's a far-fetched bet, but it wouldn't hurt to just try and look for it.

Minako reached for the front entrance of the dorm, after eating breakfast and fixing the kitchen and her mess. It's already 11 and it's too late for her to come running to school, not that she have any intention ongoing anyway. Turning the handle with a silent click of the metal inside, pushed open the door, and felt the city breeze hit her hair and went outside. She still have to explore a few places, even though she has no idea where and she was not entirely sure of she was doing.

She rode the monorail from Iwatodai to the Paulownia Mall, where she checked the back alley for something she was hoping to find, but there was none.

Just as she feared, she still needs to properly awaken her persona before the contract could do its job of connecting her to the velvet room.

Walking from the alley, she scanned the mall, nothing's changed. No surprise. The Police Office where Mr. Kurosawa worked was still there, the cafe, the spa, the arcade next to the drugstore, and the drugstore next to the antique shop which was closed. The karaoke studio was above her.

A small thought made its way through her, maybe she could spend a time or two in the karaoke bar. Besides, it's still too early to take action, and there is nothing left to do. She shrugged, she headed to the flight of stairs absentmindedly. Rummaging through her bag for some change.

Minako continued to walk without looking, she found some spare change and mouthed a silent victory cheer, but was abruptly stopped when she bumped into a figure. Dropping the coins as they clinked on the floor.

She muttered a fast apology and went to pick up the fallen coins, Minako noticed that he was a man. Bending down as he did the same. Minako did not look at the tall figure, and continued to pick up the fallen objects from the tiled floor. She saw his pale hands picking up the fallen coins. He cupped one hand as he placed few coins there with the other.

Slowly, she stood and he followed, tossing some of her hair from her face, she smiled at the man who just helped her. The man gave her all the coins he collected and she started counting them. Minako thanked, not looking at him directly she was still occupied with counting the coins of which she checked if they were all present.

"Don't mention it..." The man replied, forming a smile. Minako heard his voice in a sweet tone. She froze when she suddenly realized who this man was. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the man before her, her stomach begun to churn inside her, she felt them being pierced with sudden fear.

_Takaya ?_

**AN: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUHN ! And the 3rd chapter is complete. Did any of you guys see that coming ? Actually I was expecting Jin to be her first meet, but I surprised myself.**

***damn you hands typing random letters on the keyboard.***

**Anyway, This. This. Is what I'm talking about. If you read my other fiction "Tokoyaki" You'll know why hehehe.**


	4. Four

**CHAPTER 4**

"Sir we have arrived" a gruff, deep voice called silently out at the young teen. Sitting half asleep. He blinked thrice before his vision viewed to point. Two men was in front of him, wearing dark tux and wired earphones hanged from one ear.

Looking pass through his bangs covering one of his eyes, he felt a yawn coming. He needed sleep. God knows he needed sleep. Standing up, as he heard the audible rustle of his clothe, he patted away some imaginary dust above his shoulders and shook the remaining sleep in his eyes.

Being a leader of a very important company isn't really all that troublesome. Owning a number of private vehicles, his most favourite is his jet and his bullet train.

Mainly for it's comfortable space and security but the memories the train carried. The door opened in front of where he stood, still yawning as his tired eyes drooped.

" Eeey ! Welcome Back !" greeted a young man about his age, beside him was another young man with silver hair wearing a grin.

Minato stepped out of the train, Eyes half close unable to shake off the final feeling of sleepiness, followed by the two men who awoke him, they stood in a respective distance. Minato approached them.

"How's our young leader doin' " Yosuke greeted. Placing his head phones around his neck.

"I'm doing well... thank you "

Yususke whistled, as if impressed. "Very professional now, are we ?" He gave a care free laugh, Yu joined in to further tease the blue-head who just smiled in response.

"So ... Is there anyone with you " Yu asked, His eyes travelling behind Minato, Yosuke did the same as searching for something or someone. "Besides your guards there ?" he added.

"No. She's not with me this time."

Minako sat on her room, staring at the camera. Having placed the cube back in its proper. She knows they are watching her. She saw the videos before, and it she felt mix emotions about them too. She did not do much to it. Just placed a timer when it would malfunction on the given time. Her experience today was quite different. Meeting Takaya.

She shivered.

He did not do anything though, after that reply he walked away like a normal person would. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. That was pretty mean of her. It's not like he isn't really a normal person though, he is still, beyond all odds, a person.  
She returned to the dorm at sunset, and climbed to her room. After an earful from Mitsuru about school.

Though she could see something else, Mr. Ikutski's smiling face who was sitting on the chair, speaking to Yukari as she watched me, not paying full attention to the man. She could see her face, apologizing.  
She sat back up, her elbows prompt on her knees as she leaned her chin on the palm of her hands. Eyeing the clock with a glare.  
The time was 9:00, 3 more hours and the time will soon come again. That eerie night of fear. Where it all begun. She looked up from her door, then at some parts of her small room, she spotted her phone lying untouched on her desk, it was blinking.

She stood up and walked towards it, flipping it open. The screen indicated 10 miss calls and 22 messages from her brother. The only contact in her contact list. She opened one message after another, viewing and reading it briefly then deleting them. How long was she gone ? It's only been 2 days before she arrived, but her messages made it seemed like she was gone for 3 months considering the numbers of worried texts and drowned missed calls from her brother.

_You broke your promise Onii-chan_ she whispered.

Flipping her phone close as she reached the final message . Closed her eyes as she lay herself down. Her hair spread on her pillow, her hands placed on top of her chest, her phone inside.

Closing her eyes for a minute. There was still 3 hours left. And the camera will turn off on itself when the Dark Hour returns. She could rest while she waits.

Minato walked around the garden of the Seven sister's court yard. The school was rumoured to have a curse turning the students into freaks. Of course that was yesterday's history. Their uncle was the one who told him that, His sister would often get scared for those stories. He can't blame her, they were after all still young when he told that.  
He heard the grass rustle behind him, He turned and shifted into his defensive position, eyeing the moving figure behind the all shrubs. His left hand placed beside his pistol ready to grab and shoot.

"Chill ... It's me" Yu held his hands over his head. Minato relaxed and gave a soft chuckle. "My apologies..." He said.  
Yu laughed. "A bit jumpy now are we ? Relax it's still early. You worried ?" Minato gave him a weak smile as he stared at the moon. Yu walked closer to him patting him on the shoulder. "Me too"

They heard another shuffle on the bushes Minato tensed again, Yu glared at the direction , getting ready for anything.

"Hey ! Where are you Guys ?" Yosuke's voice cleared. Yu called back. A moment later he came into view. "What are you guys up to ?"

"Nothin' just discussin' " Minato joked. Yosuke laughed "Hey what happened to the all professional talk ?" Minato chuckled.

"Discussin' what ?" Yu shook his head. "Just normal older brother stuff."  
Minato chatted with the other teens for awhile, as time passed. He waited until the cost was clear.

Yosuke would throw teases and jokes at him, but failed when he laughed for himself then looking at his poker face, He complained about his mono-expressions. Some subjects they would talk about always rotated about around Minato's younger sister.

"So ... I heard you've met someone from the kirijo group." Yu mused.

Minato nodded. "A very straight forward man." Yosuke chuckled " Have you met her daughter ?" Minato added.

Yu grinned "Hey, my parents may have been rich and all work. That doesn't mean I should follow their footsteps and work my ass off, besides ... I already got my eye on someone ... "

"Red eyes, Light Brownish Hair... sweet smile, Un-natural appetite for Food." Yosuke recited happily making familiar face patterns of the said person. Minato glared at both teens.

"whoa, I guess we struck a nerve" Yu teased

Yosuke laughed in approval. Somewhere Minato was hearing voiced inside his head. though he ignored it with a low almost growling chuckle. Dark Aura rose around him, those low dark chuckles emitted with icy pricks pieced them as it touched their ears.

He does not want any drama to start. But a little warning would not hurt, would it ?

Walking out of the Seven's Garden to the front gate where Minato's Limousine was waiting. Two men in black suits watching them.

**A/N: Hello Welcome Back ! Sorry I was not able to post for a while, My Internet connection was cut off. *damn it* And also because of the Exams D: So I would like to Thank yuchii-chan for giving me Ideas. :D Co-written with Cheshire Cat**


	5. Five

**CHAPTER 5**

**A/N: Greetings Everyone, My name is Cheshire Cat, as you may know, I'm one of XNFE's co-writers. Unfortunately she's out today and Asked me to write one chapter for this fiction. I'm not really a big fan of P3 or P3P, but due to some of her fictions I begun to harvest some interest. Well, now that's settled let's get on with the fiction. So I'm not really good with this. I just give Ideas I don't write them.**

**Advance Apologise . Some of the character's personality may be entirely different than that of the original. Just like I said, am not a fan of persona. Peace. Cause I'm just starting. **

"_Mr. Chairman, It's almost time "_

"_Yes, Is she asleep ?"_

"_Yes, She went to bed early today... Mr. Chairman do you think she has the potential ?"_

"_Let's wait and see... The Hour is coming. "_

The Clock Strikes twelve, the world was again consumed by the eerie green light, The calm waters under the bridge of moonlight turned crimson in a raging storm. The people sunk into their slumber inside coffins. Moving blobs of black substance begun to crawl on the pavement, screeching their nails in the concrete streets. Blood continues to flow, through creaks and pipes of which drained waters once moved. The Camera beeped, The video screen went black in the command room, Minako jumped out of her bed, reaching for her weapon. Pawing through the darkness of the night .

"What happened to the camera Mitsuru ?!" alarmed Ikutski jumped off his chair.

"I ... I don't know Mr. Chairman, The camera was working fine earlier." Mitsuru was in panic as well, pressing buttons on the control pad. "The other cameras are still working ... " Mitsuru reasoned.

"Well. Fix it then, quickly !" He spat. Yukari was scared stiff, she watched as Mitsuru was trying her best to fix while Ikutski was in panic, ordering Mitsuru to work faster.

Minako strapped the weapon around her thigh, hiding the object under her skirt. She swiftly dodged every furniture in her way, running towards the Fourth Floor.

"What is happening Mitsuru ?"

"I can't access the camera to her room... it somehow got disabled."

"How can that be ?"

"Yukari " Mitsuru turned to her, I want you to go see if she is still in her room. If she is go check on the surveillance, Be careful not to wake her. Yukari was about to respond until the panel beeped again.

"A transmission ?" Yukari asked. Mitsuru walked over and pressed a key. "This is Mitsuru."

"You're not goanna believe this. This thing is huge." A male voice was heard over the speaker.

"Akihiko."

"I lost sight of it but no doubt the thing is following, I'm almost at the dorm. Be ready."

Akihiko's voice was panting and it sounded that he was injured, The transmission ended with another beep. Mitsuru turned to Yukari with a worried look at her face, for a moment it was panic. The two teens went down to greet Akihiko. Minako was already on the stairs of the top floor, when she heard the shuffling inside the command room.

_Shit !_

Minako stepped back to one foot and scurried into a hiding place, waiting for the girls to go down the stairs before her.

She heard the door open and someone came in, She heard Mitsuru's voice and Akihiko's too. No time to loose, she thought. Breathing a long air in she dashed upwards again, light silent steps as possible.

Minato, Yosuke and Yu stopped in their place in front of the campus's gate, Watching the night as the world stopped. Minato's body guards transformed into coffins standing still beside the vehicle. Minato pawed inside the pocket of the his jacket. He took out a small box of cigarettes.

Yosuke and Yu's eyes went wide watching him bite the end of the tobacco.

"... since when did you smoke ?"

"Minato ?"

Minato lit its end, as the it's cloud streamed upwards, he placed two fingers between them and gently blew out smoke. Minato's eyes were covered with his bangs, his sight was staring at the opposite direction. Yosuke could not think of anything to say. Yu continued to stare a him.

"Minato ... " Yu called. No response. Blowing another puff of smoke from his mouth. Yu was about to ask again. When Minato raised his hand to them and motioned them to listen.

Painfully loud shrieks was heard from afar, an it's getting closer. "Be Ready." Minato called, throwing his cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his foot.

Minato led the way and the other's followed. Yosuke whispered. "Any Ideas ?"

Yu shook his head. "Not one bit."

The night was silent, all too silent, they expected an attack would come and greet them, they held their defences high. Yosuke turned to watch their rear. Nothing in sight.

Yu can't sense and movement, Minato can't differ. The cry was gone and it seems to vanish.

"What's going on ?" Yu asked, his voice low to a whisper. Watching his surroundings. He can't shake the feeling of a presence somewhere around him. Yosuke held his weapon lower, searching for any clue of anything. "I swear I heard something ... you guys heard it too right ?" he asked. Minato looked around once more.

"Well, whatever it is ... It's gone now." He concluded.

"Akihiko !"

"Senpai !"

Yukari and Mitsuru reached the 1st floor in time to see Akihiko rush in and close the door. His arm badly injured.

Minako ran up the stairs two by two's she almost reached the top of the Fourth floor. Someone grabbed and pulled her down. She gasped, A hand covered her mouth to keep her from making any sound, her hands held behind her back, as she was slowly raised to her feet.

Minako struggled to break, _damn it let me go !_. She yelled inside her head. Kicking and knocking the figure, but the figure kept a firm grip.

"SENPAI SHE'S GONE !"

"SHE'S NOT HERE"

"MINAKO WHERE ARE YOU ?!"

She stopped squirming, and she felt the figure's grip loosen, taking the opportunity, She kicked and dashed forward, reaching for her weapon under her skirt, she held up her gun, facing the figure. For a moment she saw it move, hearing the footsteps run up the stairs, she placed it back.

"MR. CHAIRMAN ! SHE'S GONE ..." Yukari emerges from below, her eyes widen at the sight of Minako.

"Minako ?"

Minako opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, they heard a loud thud from below, followed by a scorching painful roar. Yukari was distressed, Minako's hand was ready placed above her gun.

"come on ! this way." Yukari chocked, as she ran pass Minako, she followed, reaching the last flight of stairs, went through the roof. As Yukari locked the entrance.

"... ... This isn't over."

"huh ?"

The roar was heard again, more louder this time, The sound of screeching metal clashed from each other as the flooring rumbled and shook. Yukari was a her breaking point.

"You got to be kidding me ..." Yukari gasped. "It climbed up the wall ?!" Yukari was distressed. Sh. e was scared as hell. As her eyes stared upon the monster before them. It's body consist of hands stretching out, some armed with silver words with one hand holding a mask. Minako figured that was its face.

Yukari seemed to have found fragments of courage in her, Minako stood there behind her waiting and watching for her. She raised a gun onto her forehead, breathing in and out. It took too long and the enemy took the first swing.

It summoned fire that exploded in front of her by great force she was blown aback, landing on stomach. The gun slid it's way under Minako. The Monster saw her and it darted towards it's second victim. Minako pulled the trigger.

_PERSONA ! _

Her vision blurred, she felt weak, she needed sleep, she's tired, she can't barely stand. She fell to her knees and she collapsed with a thud. She could hear Yukari's voice calling out to her, as her eyes fluttered close, she was succumbed to an endless abyss of darkness.

_Welcome Back Mistress ... It's been long since we've seen each other._

Minako did not need to open her eyes. She smiled under hair that covered her face. The silky texture of the furniture under her alone was already familiar to her, the melodic music that the room was filled cleared her senses, she could feel the power that was once hers flowing back.

She's in the Velvet Room.

A Gloved hand rested itself on her shoulder, gently shaking her. A voice calling her. A deep gentle tone, repeating the motion as he did so. She slowly opened one eye and found a young man in front of her. His yellow eyes looking at her with worry and happiness.

_Theo ... dore ..._

Theodore smiled and removed his hand from her shoulder, brushing loose strands of hair from her face, he leaned closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. He smiled at her sweetly, Minako was happy to see the young resident again. He drew back and slowly walked towards his master. She eyed the old hard book placed between his arm. She heard a flutter of butterfly wings pass her.

"You have once again awaken to you persona ... congratulations Mistress "

"I have. " she replied. Igor pressed his lips onto his knuckles and with a smirk, he took out the contract. Placing on top of the centre table between her and him. Theodore eyed the piece. Minako stared at it blankly, her name written on in by her hand. Igor placed the velvet key on top of it. Her hand hovered over the shining key. Igor and Theodore watched her do so, she stopped.

Igor looked at her, perplexed. " You are doubting ?" Theodore stepped forward but was stopped by her.

"I would like to ... do this on my own"

"Your Own ?" Igor repeated. Theo looked distressed.

"Yes" She nodded.

Igor gave a small chuckle and leaned back " Then so be it ..." Minako smiled bitterly, Theodore spoke "Wait !" Igor raised an eyebrow to him, "We can't leave our guest"

"On the contrary our _Guest_ is leaving_ Us_" Igor motioned his hand, towards the girl on the opposite side. The young man in blue felt uneasy, he can't seem to get a grip on what was happening. Minako was looking at his direction, as if waiting for what he will do next. He breathed calming his nerves, though it did not do much. He was about to speak when the clock behind Igor struck. "Ah ... It seems we have yet another guest arriving ... " Igor exclaimed. "Mistress Minako" He smiled. "The velvet room is always open as long as you have the contract the key taken or not. You still have the granted access "

Minako smirked. "Sadly ... I won't be needing it." Igor laughed. "I hope we could meet again" he flexed a finger, Minako smiled sweetly giving a farewell to Igor and Theo. Light covered her vision until it consumed her entirely then... it was pitch black again.

Minako woke up, her head in pain. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself under a white ceiling. A low groan escaped her lips, she felt uneasy, like there was someone was beside her. She prompted herself in a sitting position and found a certain girl beside her.

"Yukari ?"

"Oh you're awake ... " She looked at her, relieved. "h-h-how do you feel ?" Minako blinked, her head was still spinning, she positioned herself, laying her back against the pillow.

"Still a little fuzzy ..." Seeing her struggle Yukari stood up and helped her settle on her pillow, making her comfortable as possible. She sat back to her chair and smiled at her.

"How long have you been here ?" she asked. Groaning slightly.

"Not that long... I was asked to stay with you. Mitsuru senpai already called one of your relatives. Listen, About last night. I did not know that you. ... Well, I think you might already noticed but, I'm sort of like you."

Yukari looked down at the floor, not meeting her eyes. She talked about her past while shifting uncomfortably on her chair. The door opened abruptly, revealing a teen with facial hair on his chin.

"Hey ! How's it going ?"

"Junpei ?! What are doing here ?"

"Just came to check up on you and our new class mate. " Junpei replied placing a small box of chocolate beside Minako. Yukari looked at him in surprise while Minako just smiled. Thanking him, he blushed.

"My names is Junpei Iori, you were supposed to be in the same class as me and Yuka-tan here, but I heard you skipped suddenly." Yukari stared at him, as he laughed calming her nervous nerves, Minako smiled at him. Putting on her usual expression.

"So ... what happened to you ? got your stomach turned ?"

"... yeah. Partly ... " She replied, taking the box and undoing the red ribbon, she opened the lid and found 10 pieces inside some filled with nuts as toppings. She picked on up and placed it in her mouth. Savouring the taste as the chocolate melted in her mouth. She offered some to both teens which they humbly accepted.

"Where did you get this ?" Yukari asked chewing.

"By the sweet shop, Their having a contest of some sort. " He replied, nuts crackling in his mouth.

"What sort ?" Minako asked.

"well, mainly you're suppose to find the chocolate with nuts in it. They'll pay you one yen if you were able to find it. But the catch is you have to buy one first, before you can eat it. " He said reaching for another when Minako distanced it from him and gave a fake glare.

Yukari giggled.

"I see you are all having fun." A man in white coat entered, which she presumed was her doctor. "How have you been ? " He asked.

"My head is still a little fuzzy, but all in all I'm fine." Minako replied, the doctor seemed to be relieved to hear it. "Well the results came out and fortunately you were just exhausted. All you need is some rest and some chocolates and you'll be okay"

Minako continued to eat her treat, the Doctor exited with a hearty joke which made them laugh. Minako begun to recall the dream she had earlier, The velvet room out of her reach, but the voices in her head was buzzing. Could have she harboured some of her persona's ?

She knows she can only carry 15 persona's at a time but the voices, she counted was more than 15 and it started to hurt.

Junpei begun to tease Yukari about something she did not catch, whatever it was, she seems pretty annoyed with Junpei. The box only has 4 left, putting the cover back on. Placing it on the table for later.

Yukari's phone rang, she stood up to answer it, after excusing herself for a moment, Junpei and Minako was left alone.

"So, heard you were in the same dorm as her. Man, a couple of cuties like you walking side by side, that's a scene I won't mind seeing every day."

"Yeah well... I would not count on it." She said looking at the window. Junpei's expression changed.

"Why not ?"

The Door opened before she could answer, Yukari placed her phone down. "Sorry Junpei . Visiting time is over, time for you to go " Junpei said a loud "what ?!" and made a face, Yukari held the door open while her other hand was on her hips. He gave Minako a farewell and went outside holding his hands up just up his chest, signalling a 'Alright ! I'm going. Relax a bit' look.

As soon as Yukari made sure he was out of earshot, she closed the door. "Mitsuru asked you to meet us on the 4th floor... we'll explain everything later."

She opened the door and went outside herself. "Listen ... If you want to ask something. Don't hesitate to come to me okay ?" Us second year girls got to stick together right ?

"Bye !"

"bye ... " Minako took a deep breath and stared at her hands, and starts to think. "And so it Begins" she whispered mimicking Pharos' voice, she giggled " Alright then , Game on."

**An: I apologize for the changes in Minato. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be seeing you guys around.**


	6. Six

**An : Hello Reader welcome back to another Chapter. Co-written by Bronze Lily Also, I've seen what Cheshire did to Minato and ... I got to admit, don't get me wrong, but ... I kind of liked her Minato  
I think she called him (as a joke) Badass-smoking Minato.**

"Dude, Minato ... " Yosuke called. Minato sat in his desk working on the piles of paper work.  
Yu sat flipping over the channels of Minato's office. Not looking up, his hands reading and signing on documents and contracts, piling the papers on their specifics, his secretary would go in and pile another folder full of crispy paper. "Minatoooo, duuuuuude" Minato ignored Yosuke's calling, he was too busy for his games and he won't be distracted. "Dude ! Minato ! Listen ! Earth to Blue Haired Guy ! " His brow twitched as he continued on with his work, shifting his position to his laptop on the other side of his desk, then shifting again to sign a contract of some sort.

"MINATO !"

"WHAT ! THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT." Minato stood up, yelled at the orange haired teen, slamming his hand on his desk, making his butler who was standing 1 feet away from his desk jump. He gave him a look and apologized for a moment, giving a big sigh. Returning to his normal composure.

"Phone" Yu notified. Minako pressed a button on his one transferring the call, motioning to Yosuke that he got it, he placed the phone back hitting the receiver.

"This is Arisato, How may I be at service ... "

"This is Miss Kirijo, I'm calling regarding you sister, Minako Arisato" Minato flinched his expression changed instantly as he heard his younger sister's name. Yosuke and Yu watched him from afar. Watching his move, something was up. They could tell, Minato was usually calm and cool when it come to business and stuff for the company, but his eyes screamed something.

"Where is her dorm located ?"

"I see"

"Yes, I understand ... "

Yosuke walked closer to Yu's place, somehow eavesdropping fragments of the conversation, Yu waved a hand in front of his face, distracting his concentration. "Yes ... If so ... Maybe I can weave something up."

"If both groups could agree ..."

"Tell him then."

"These are personal matters Ms. Kirijo"

"Yes, I understand. Alright Good bye" Minato placed the phone down, for a moment they were all silent, Yu was about to ask, when his secretary opened the door.

"Sir the Plane is ready ..."

Yosuke and Yu looked at the panting secretary in shock, faced each other, then Minato. Making faces of surprise and cluelessness. Minato nodded and thanked the secretary, telling her to prepare his luggage. The secretary left with a nod as she closed the door with a loud click, her heels echoed outside, as soon as she was out of ear shot. Yosuke turned to Minato wide eyed.

"What just happened ?" Minato did not answer instead his smile returned to his face.

Turing to the two teens who was still in daze. "Ready for another trip ?"

**M**inako sat in the middle of the members of the SEES. They have just finished explaining the whole concept of the group, the dark hour her being the special one, she was not surprise at their reaction. When she refused to join the group.  
Ikutski was the most surprised, they looked at her as if she was a dog who just spoke English.

"What do you mean No ?" Mitsuru asked, slightly annoyed staring at her in disbelief.

"I don't mean to be rude, the offer was really generous and such, but ... No I won't join. "

Akihiko was staring at her as well, Yukari defended her at some point but as she did so, Ikutski spoke. "We don't want to force you ... You may reconsider I may give you 2 more days to re-think our offer should you decide on any particular time, I'd be happy to accept you again." Minako's gut clenched, his tempting words did not affect her, rather it disgust her. How much lying could this man sputter to any innocent beings. It was unbelievable really.

"That's very nice" She said her eyes showed sarcasm. "But the answer is still a No. I thank you though for bothering." She stood up her place and begun to walk out of the room. "I will still give you time to reconsider. " The chairman said in a friendly voice, though Minako felt the annoyance behind it. She pushed the door open halfway. " ... Don't get your hopes up Mr. Chairman, and by the way. I uninstalled the security camera in my room. It's making me feel, uncomfortable. I hope you would not mind ."

Minako pushed it fully and went out. Mitsuru was about to stop her when Ikutski settled her down. "But Mr. Chairman... she knows our secret, we can at least ." she reasoned, her expression distressed. "Her brother is one with the Kirijo Group ?" Akihiko turned to him surprised, Yukari did also, she stared down to her shoes, she slowly sat on the vacant chair next to her. Mitsuru collected her composure and answered the Chairman

"Yes sir."

"Inform him about this." Ikutski smiled freely at Mitsuru, he motioned the others for dismissal, they nodded and left. Leaving the chairman thinking, the light shone from his glasses. He must be careful around that girl. Minako slumped down her bed, her nerves were stressed out. She was never really good at acting tough. Her brother was a pro at that. She could swear that they could see her fidget while putting up a show like that.

There was a knock at her door. "Minako it's me please I need to talk to you."

Minako recognizes it as Yukari's voice. She sat up. "Door 's open."

"Thanks"

Yukari let herself inside, locked the door and smiled at Minako. "That was uncalled for you know." Minako chuckled. "Did you come here to motivate me to join your SEES" Yukari shrugged, Minako looked at her slightly surprised she wasn't the shrugging type. More of a 'get caught t and lose your cool ' type. Pulling a chair from her desk, sitting herself on it. "Why won't you join... I'm not saying it to force you or anything. Forcing isn't my thing" she giggled nervously. _Keep it casual Yukari  
_Minako laughed a bit, There's the Yukari she knows and love _. _

"I know. Though I can't tell you that Yukari. No offence"

"No none taken."

"If it's okay with you ... I'd like you to leave. Sorry but, I want to be alone right now. I'm pretty tired, and it's already late. " Unsure of what to do, Yukari looked hurt for a while, Minako felt guilt in her chest. She hated that feeling. But this was important, she lead her to the door. Yukari stood smiling at her, she walked out of the room and bid a good night.

Minako closed the door, her footsteps faded as she entered her own room. She checked the camera it's blinking again. Narrowing her eyes she placed the chair below it, stepped on one foot then the other. Removing it once and for all. Of course Minako expected more from the Kirijo group, she examined the device again and even though the wires were cut and torn. The little blinking light still indicated that it was still sending data at the command room.

"Screw this." She cursed, she can't throw it. It's easy to find. She can't hide it, the results are the same and it might bring her trouble. The only thing to do is to destroy it.

_How though ... _She looked around for something hard enough, the gun hidden under her mattress was too loud for her to use. That beam Nagita might do damage to more than she needed, Her personas might do the trick, but she can't do it without her evoker. Later that night. The camera was still operating. She kept the camera aimed at the door. A thought struck her. _Pharos._ As if on cue the mysterious boy came into view, she aimed the camera in a different direction. Pharos came to her smiling as usual. She gave him her own. He seemed surprise for some reason.

"Good Evening, I see you have awaken to your power. And a very unusual power it is. "

"Surprised ? ."

The boy laughed, "I have watched you earlier. Though I was a bit surprised at their offer. And also your response. What made you think not to accept ? " Minako smiled at him.

"I'm thinking on joining another team. But, they seemed desperate."

"Soon the end will come." Pharos said suddenly. Minako wished she could say the same, a nagging feeling inside her wished she made the right decision. "Thanks ..."

Pharos looked at her surprised and gave another joyful laugh. "I wasn't expecting you to thank me. But You're welcome, that is what you suppose to say right ?" Minako smiled at him.

The camera beeped an audible beep. It made both of them stop and stare at the object.

"It's best that you rest, I will see you soon ... Good Bye." Pharos disappeared again in an instant. The moon shown from her window eliminating an eerie green glow into her room.

Minako can't leave anything behind. She still lives at the dorm, and she still has no intentions of joining SEES. She took Yukari's offer to escort her to Gekkou High. As expected she was with the same class as Yukari and the boy who visited her at the hospital, Junpei. The homeroom teacher asked her to introduced herself, All eyes were on her like a criminal in the jury, biting the urge to lie about herself. Yukari somehow sensed her distress, She took the liberty to introduce her as little as possible .Mentally she thanked the brunette.

The class went down as usual, but the tension between Yukari and Minako was still thick. After helping Junpei on some test questions. She had fun. No one paid her attention. It was Wednesday. The day Junpei would later summon up his persona and join SEES. She has to get out before that happens.

She walked home by herself stopping at a corner store for a moment, Eating Ice cream like a normal teen when she saw a familiar person with blue hair and thick rimmed glasses typing something on his laptop. Beside him was his suit case, placed carefully under the park bench. She stared from inside through the mirror of the store.

The chocolate coated vanilla was still stuck to her mouth. Jin from where he was sitting noticed her gaze, he turned to meet hers but eventually he stopped and went back to what he was doing before. Snapping out of her trance. Minako collected her composure, Noticing she was dazing out she did not even notice that she was already in front of the cashier. She smiled sweetly at the worker and paid her fee. Afterwards she exited the store, looking at the task at hand she simply has to get out of the dorm. Before anyone finds out. Worst before her brother finds out.

**M**inato approached the train station, a single luggage hanging around his shoulder, Yosuke and Yu followed behind. 'Iwatodai' the train sign indicated their destination. Yosuke is excited for some reason. Minato kept his cool. They were suppose to meet up with the Kirijo Group at 9 in the evening. Checking the his watch they were more than early they would reach Iwatodai before nightfall.

""Hey ! Yu ! Minato ! check this one out ! Yosuke called out, Yu and Minato turned to face Yosuke, he was at a stall waving at them. From what they can tell, it was a little souvenir stall. They approached Yosuke beaming with anticipation. "Hello young man. Please take your time and look around. Everything is half off." An old lady greeted "Hey, what gift do you think she would like ? " Yosuke nudged Yu. While Yu pondered while his eyes looking around the stall.

"A gift for a lady ?" The sales lady offered. She took out a small wooden box and opened it. Revealing a crystal of some sort. "Do I hear wedding bells in the future. "

Minato glared at the young teen, Yu was chuckling, Yosuke was speechless turning a bit red. The sales lady noticed the tension and chuckled herself, she puts down the wooden box and placed in under the desk.

"Let's hope it won't turn into funeral bells" Minato commented loud enough for all of them to hear, sending chills through Yosuke's back. "No need to get violent now." The old lady scolded in a low voice. She turned to Minato with full interest " You must be the brother of the said lady ? " Minato chuckled, somehow the icy glare of Minato shifted and melted. Yosuke sighed in relief silently thanking the old sales lady

"How did you know ?" he said jokingly, looking around the stall to find a gift to Minako as well. The lady gave a carefree laugh, "I do a little Mind reading and Fortune telling " Minato did not expect that reply. Yu seemed impressed. For a moment, he glanced on a glass globe with a peculiar tower inside. "That's one weird looking tower." He pointed at the globe.

"Yes... a very weird tower indeed. But something is telling me you will be seeing this tower more frequently" The three stared at the globe. "Since you three are very interested in the globe so much how's about I lower the prize ? 500 yen does that sound good ? "

"ugh ... not for me Um, but that doll looks good " Yosuke pointed at the hanging doll, The lady handed him it "That'll be 200 yen please" Yosuke pawed through his bag and took out 200.

"how about you "she asked Yu. Yu was drawn to a blank. In his mind he imagined Minako's happy face in front of him. "Do you by any chance sell food here ?" The sales lady looked at him questionably. "Funny you asked, I happen to sell biscuits that my granddaughter made ... " she took out a basket full of packets filled with candy topped biscuits. "I'll take 5 "  
"That'll be 150 yen" She handed him five packets from the basket and he paid his fee.  
Yosuke and Yu made their purchase. Placing them inside their bag with utmost care. Minato was still staring at the globe, something does not feel right. That tower it looks utterly familiar. He heard Minako's voice calling him.

"Minato"

"h-huh ? what " Minato snapped from his gaze, it was blurry he felt woozy all of the sudden. He waved the thought off, he must be tired. Yeah that's it, that must be it.

"Better make your purchase young man, The train will be coming soon." Minato stared one more time at the globe. "I'll take the globe. 500 yen right ?" The lady nodded. He took out 500 and gave it to her. She took the glob wrapped a thick layer of old newspaper and placed it inside a small card board box. "Thank you for your business " Minato took it and they thanked the nice lady who waved good bye.

The Train came to pick them up. "Now Approaching Iwatodai Station"


	7. Seven

**An: Welcome To Chapter Seven !, Sorry for the long read, and I have a feeling this fiction will take a pretty long moment to end. (-_- III) Co-written with Cheshire The Cat (Cheshire Cat) and Bronze Lily. Thanks guys ! **

Everyone was asleep, the dark hour just started. Earlier today when she went out, she managed to scrap and sold the camera. It made a pretty good profit of 10,000 yen. She decided to bail and leave her things behind. Any device of communication whatsoever is left hidden somewhere she could forget in a couple of days. Rummaging in her luggage for some clothing she could find. Who knew she would bring something like this; A cloak, raising just above hey eye level.

"I question having you... but over all I'm glad I did" She smiled putting the cloak over her shoulder, she have already equipped herself with a her plain black shirt, greyish-white shorts and high laced flat stealth boots, courtesy of his brother's young secretary. She could not help but wonder how they were all doing. Surely, Mitsuru already contacted him, better make this fast. She grabbed her gun placed it inside her small body bag, along with some money and other charms she might use.

She left the room and locked the door living the with the key inside, stepping outside it was quiet enough for her to sneak out, locking the door with a silent shut. She proceeded towards the stairs, a faint presence stopped her for a moment. It felt that it was watching her. She glanced behind then to her sides, no one was there. She was already on the first floor. The eerie light of the moon shone outside, the door opened with a creek, she fled outside covering her head with the hood of her cloak, the wind and her motion made it glide through the soft wind.

She passed coffins after coffins, staining her boots with blood as she stepped on small splashing puddles. The presence was felt again by her, it was definitely close and it was followed her, her heart stopped. She stopped running, going in her defensive stance, her hand ready to reach and pull the trigger, there was no light to make her view clear. The moon's light wasn't enough. "Who's there?" A voice was heard behind the shadow. It sounded familiar.

"Mistress"

"Theo?" Minako lowered her defence, she leaned towards the shadow, her eyes squinting struggling to see the figure, and Theodore emerges from his hiding place.

"What are you doing here ? You shouldn't be here! Go back to the Velvet Room" Minako scolded, she was surprise at Theo sudden action, what would Igor do to him now. Worst, What will his sister do ?! She already befriended Elizabeth, but coming close to Margaret proved tricky.

"I cannot leave our guest unattended ... That, and my promise to you shall be done " Theo gave her a warm smile. He bowed his head like a butler would do to her maiden, reached her hand and gently and lovingly kissed it, He looked up to Minako's eyes full of determination. Minako looked at him worried for some reasons. Theo sensed her Mistress's distress he stood tall.

"I'll protect you ..." Theo assured. Minako wanted to deny him, It doesn't mean she was not happy that he came all this way just find her, quite the opposite actually. It was very sweet of him to do so. But that made her worry, he have suffered for her, and she's afraid she could not replay him back.

Theo made no more comment, he sensed her by looking at her eyes, eyes full of doubts, fears and sympathy, those cheerful eyes that what was once there was almost gone. Theo would do anything to retrieve the smiling face of his mistress. She is His Mistress, and He is Her Servant.

That was the promise he made long ago ... on how many repeated years she have been doomed o be the great seal.

"Let us go. It is dangerous for us to be outside in the open. " Theo took her hand and led her away from the open area.

Not long after she left, 3 male teens walked down the street. One was fuming with anger and the other looked indifferent, silently enjoying the two's argument. The 3rd was sulking, constantly throwing excuses and apologies. "We left early so we wouldn't be greeted by this time." Minako scolded Yosuke. They reached the dorm. The dark hour will end at any moment now. Yu and Yosuke chatted for awhile, Minato examined the facility. It seems to look like an ordinary dorm. In an ordinary city. No one would suspect a thing.

The lights of the city went on again, someone opened the door, A silver haired boy peeked out and saw the three teens. Quiet surprised. He notice the suits they were wearing. Not long after, Mitsuru and another girl, Yukari came by. After being invited in. Minato can't help but notice that the brunette girl seems to be staring at him from the time they were introduced.

"Hey... Are you alright ?" Minato asked, stopping briefly as they were about to climb to the 2nd floor lead by the silver head, Akihiko. Yukari was stunned and a faint hint of pink spread across her face. "Y-yeah, I'm fine ... It's ... ah, well..."  
"It's late..." Mitsuru interrupted. "You must all prepare for school tomorrow"  
"... good thing that doesn't include us too" Yu chuckled silently. Yosuke nodded  
"Actually, It _does_ includes us. The Kirijo CEO made me promise to attend school, since we're going undercover and all. " Minato shrugged while explaining ignoring the shocked and disbelieved looks from his mates. Giving him glares of swords and daggers at the process. "It'll be for the best, it isn't natural for students living in the dorm not attending school, It'll lower suspicion". His group continued to stare at him. "What..." The two shook their head while muttering annoyed comments while they were lead to their respected rooms.

Day time came and they were all awaken one by one by Akihiko. Yu was the first to get up, helping him to wake the other two. Minato was dead tired and slept like an old man. Yosuke was lying on the floor his left leg inclined at his bed snoring loudly. Once they were all set to go. Akihiko proceeded to chaperone the men to the school. As expected they received flirty glances from the female students where Yosuke and Yu gladly replied, Minato hung his head low, hiding his face with his hair as both of the seniors ignored the group of squealing girls. His ears were about to bleed.

"Is every day like this ?" Minato asked rubbing his ear once they came in the school building.  
"You'll get used to it. " Akihiko shrugged. Yu and Yosuke caught up with them a bunch of squealing girls and sweet treats. "That was fast." Yu said smoothly.

"You guys are dead on white day." Minato commented. Yu and Yosuke looked at him in surprised. That was the first time they heard him comment like that before, usually the one who comments is Minako. Their heart fell for a moment. Minato continued to stare at the sudden silent teens. The bell rang and Akihiko excused himself. After giving directions to the faculty office, he went and left the teens on their own.

The day went by smoothly for the boys in their first day in a high school. Minato kept his cool during the whole day, it was his first time to go to a public area alone without body guards and he wasn't sure of what to do. He was homeschooled juggling the company's name and wealth fare as well, at the age of ten he was already the head of his family's company. They were assigned to the same home room of Mitsuru and Akihiko. Yu and Yosuke were not lucky and got their assignments somewhere else.  
Later that night, Minako made herself comfortable in Theo's sight. He was behaving like an ordinary human. No surprise, but would constantly take precautions and would over react to her safety. They stayed behind port island station. After eating lunch at wild duck. They took the time to find a place to stay, they wandered aimlessly until they reached shirakawa boulevard. Minako blushed hard as Theo suggested they would stay THERE. Obviously he did not know what that hotel was for. Not taking any questions she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of that place, she would first sleep in the sewers before landing on one of its bed again.

Night came and they decided to stay at the back alley of port island. She kept her face hidden as he sat on the stairs, hugging her legs her eyes close. The remained awake sitting beside her. They were hoping for them to come. Or at least see them.

The clock strike twelve all things were devoured by a sickly green colour, Theo became more protective, Minako's eyes fluttered open, a coffin was standing at the far end of the port. She presumed it was a thug.

"Mistress, please continue to rest, I will stay and guard you." Theo smiled warmly, his sweet voice lulled her to sleep, her eyes fluttered close and despite the cold wind of the eerie night. She felt warm, and not in a good way, her heart was burning rather... her soul. It gave off a pain of scorching. _What is this ?_ _I can't hear anything, where are the voice? Why am I burning ?_. She opened one eye and saw Theo standing and guarding her. The pain ceased and her heart begun to cool. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Her eyes opened and she was not in port island anymore, she was home... _home ?_ She was at her parents mansion. The egg shelled coloured ceilings were painted with gold linings, the sound of the piano from the music room was heard. She was wearing her white silk dress, it flowed with her motion, the silk sliding on her skin. It felt nice and cool. She wasn't wearing shoes. Her hair was a mess. _When did I ? How did I ?_ Along the golden cold hallway she heard music, a melodic chime of keys. She proceeded to the music room and saw her brother playing their parents favourite song.

The melody and the gracefulness of his fingers as it swiftly glided over the keys of black and white. From their she saw two figures dancing happily their arms were wrapped around each other. It was their parents. Laughing.

"Minako Dear come join us !"

_No... but ... you're ..._

"What's the matter dear ?"

Someone tapped her shoulder from behind, it was Yu wearing the butler outfit she loved so much, from her left Yosuke was serving her favourite sweets on a silver platter. Her eyes couldn't believe this. "Minako" Yu said his voice gentle and caring. Yosuke guided her on the dance floor, placing the platter on the table. He placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on the small of her back. Minako blushed she felt her stomach churn and her spine shiver, Yosuke's handsome eyes stared at her in amazement she couldn't meet his gaze it was embarrassing. She has to admit. He looks good on a butler outfit.

They danced around the room, Minato played the waltz while Yu played waltz on her violin. She was surprised_. Yu knows how to play violin ? This must be a dream... a ... dream._

For a moment she let it fool her, it was too much. Everyone whom she loves and hold dear was at her side. It's only a dream, how bad can this affect her ? physically ?

The Door opened with a loud slam, a flood of black globs flowed inside their mansion. The people she was with dissolved into bloody corpses. The music stopped and as they melted in front of her. The early morning sun quickly turned dark, the clouds rolled in and cave a sharp clap of thunder and lightning. She backed away and she felt her back against the cold glass of the mirror. She turned and saw a Nyx as her reflection. She screamed in shear horror. As her reflection stabbed her heart with a blade.

"Mistress ! Mistress !" Theo shook her back and forth, putting extra effort. The finally opened her eyes, she was sweating and her eyes were flowing with hot tears, her heart is all pounding. She can't breathe. It was already day time, she was already on a bed, the floors were wooden and the room looked like it's ready to collapse at any moment. The sun's rays penetrated through the small holes on the wall and ceiling.

"Where are we ?" Minako asked. Her eyes trying to focus, her head was dizzy. "They found us." Minako's eyes grew wide, her expression turned to panic. "Don't worry Mistress I did not let them see your face or know your name. " Minako was relieved. "How about you ?"

"I have no intension to lie about myself so I told them my one and only name."

"Where are they ?"

"I do not know ... but they told me they are going to come back and properly introduce themselves to you " Theo replied, he kept his eyes open but she could see he was tired. Caressing his hair until she slid it down to his cheek, the cold skin of his felt good on hers. His eyes fluttered close, a smile spread across his face.

Minako sat there for a while, she can't let them know about her real identity. That would cause trouble, let alone the SEES. Theo rested his head on at the side of her bed. He was up all night, and still have to stay awake in the morning. She was touched by his loyalty. She leaned and have him a kiss. "sleep well Theo."

"So your saying you have no Idea what my sister is doing ... and the reason why she ran away." Minato repeated, annoyed . Yu and Yosuke was equally distressed. "You told me that this was the second time she went off... "

Mitsuru nodded. "Yukari found her by chance, she cooperated well last time." Yukari nodded silently, Akihiko and The Chairman watched the converse. " Maybe she got traumatized ?" Yukari blurted. "Why would she be traumatized ?" Yu asked.

"Well, she did got hospitalized"

"Hospitalized ?!" Yu and Yosuke exclaimed in unison. Distressed.

"When ?" Both teens pressed Yukari for answers , she went suddenly silent and her tongue could not move. Mitsuru chuckled and ordered for both of the teens to calm down. Minato seemed calm and rubbed her fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"So It did Happen "

"yes, yes it did. Were you aware ?"

"I am, but I wasn't sure of it 'till now."

"... she seems to know what she was doing. " Akihiko interrupted, joining the conversation. "According to Yukari she ran off the first time she got here. "

Minato looked down as if in thought. Everyone was silent and lost at thought that night.  
The meeting ended shortly after the Chairman declared it. They all went to bed after that. Minako can't sleep his eyes kept shot. Earlier today Mitsuru allowed them to clean out her room, she left almost everything there. He stood and reached for the desk beside him. The phone he bought for her was there.

Opening the contents. He noticed she deleted every call and messages he have sent, but there was one message in the draft box. It was addressed to him. It reads; _You broke your promise Onii-chan._


	8. Eight

Night fell and Minako remained inside the room the whole day, Theo was still sleeping. He was sure tired. She did not know when will the members would show up, so she kept the cloak and hood on, the baggy hood hid her face well. Only giving a sight to her mouth and chin.

"Good Evening ..." She heard a voice from behind, it startled her a bit. Takaya grinned, with him a red haired girl wearing a white gothic-styled dress, a smart looking teen with blue hair and thick rimmed glasses, their eyes full of scrutiny . She felt a pang of fear when she saw them. It was the first time she ever did this. Through all those repeated years. This was the first.

"What are you doing here ?" The blue haired teen asked forcefully, his voice loud enough to wake Theo. His eyes glowed yellow as his gaze landed on his Mistress and the group.  
"You friend there ... Both of you seems to be special" Takaya mused, walking towards her. She felt a chill down her spine. She has too keep her cool or else.

"Everyone is special" She replied without a hint of hesitation, feeling a bit of courage run through her veins she needs to hide her fear. Saying the phrase in a manner of fact. He caught a glimpse of Takaya's surprised face. "I don't know you ... you don't know me ... how about we help each other first by knowing who's who." She surprised herself on how odd she sounded. She sounded just like her brother though, that bothered her a bit.

Theo noticed her distress, he stood and walked by his Mistress. "Him I know" The blue hair scowled. "He told us his name is Theodore... " Minako snickered, she somehow sensed the disgusted look on Theo as the boy called out his name. He hid it perfectly well putting up a expressionless face.

"You didn't give them the privilege of calling you Theo ?" She whispered with a grin.

"No." Theo said flatly_._

"Well, then... please allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Takaya. This is Jin, the girl over there is Chidori." Takaya pointed at each one of them. That maniacal look still plastered on his face, Minako does not know what he truly felt. He was always ... smiling like that. Chidori kept looking at her with her expressionless.

"Pleasure to meet you ..." She bowed, hiding her nervousness, she needs to keep it together, carefully lowering her hood to her face. Following her gesture Theo bowed himself.

"My name is Nyx" she stood. "And we want to offer you our assistance." Theo was a bit surprised, she shared a glance to him. No explanation was given. Even after the introduction was finished. Takaya did not hesitate to keep her. That alone made him worry, The conversation ended when the group left the room. He was not sure what she is planning, either way he is still bound to help her. Velvet Guest or Not.

Minato was dead tired. He did not sleep well, Last night. He kept his mind on his sister. He was greeted with both equally tired faces of Yu and Yosuke. They did not sleep either, the fact that Minako was gone on her own and was hospitalized by doing so bothered them. That was not a nice thing to dream about. They were at the dormitory lounge. Ready for school. Minato and the others went on their separate ways. Yu heard bunch of girls talking to each other, louder than her whispers.

"Hey Did'ya hear ?" Whispered a pigtailed girl. "The New Girl She went missing !"

"What Girl ?" The other girl questioned.

"You know that girl that used to live in Mitsuru- senpai's dorm !"

"Oh that Girl, the one that was supposed to be assigned in 2-F ! Didn't she got hospitalized ? "

"Yeah, I heard that too... say I think I saw her once behind the port Island station "

"Really ?! Wait, how'd you know that ! Did you go behind the alley ?!"

"Wh-what ?! N-No Way ! I just saw her go in there ! That's all "

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight"

They're talking about Minako. No doubt about it. He couldn't help but feel annoyed on such blabber mouths. How could they spread things like that. But, this was could provide a clue to where Minako's whereabouts. It's seems farfetched cause he achieved it by momentarily eavesdropping. By the end of the day, they were told to meet on the Fourth Floor, being part of the SEES and all, there was no room for conversations about it. Minato and his family was, after all, part of the Kirijo Group. It wasn't unexpected that Mitsuru voted Minato as the leader.

They were introducing a new member, Junpei Iori. He went on the same class with Yukari and was supposed to be Minako's classmate.

"He seems to be trusted enough..." Minato said. Yu being the only one to hear it chuckled.  
"Exact carbon copy of Yosuke ..." Minato winced at the unavoidable fact. Though it would be nice to have 2 jokers in the same group.  
"I found some information that you may want to hear ..." Yu whispered.  
"Pray tell. " Minato replied. He was not sure if this will bring good or bad nights for him.  
"It's only a rumour, so I'm not sure if it's close to truth."  
"Lay it on me..."  
"A bunch of girls were talking, the main topic is about your sister..."  
"You sure ?"  
"Yes, The girl, they were talking about supposedly was assigned to 2-F, Rumoured to be hanging out behind some place called Port Island Station. I'm guessing it's an alley. For ... " he paused. He took a glance over Minato he was sitting expressionless on his chair, his face partially covered by his hair. "Thugs and Druggers"

Yu heard a loud tch'. And his knuckled crackled. The atmosphere between them became unbearable. A dark aura was emitting from him. Akihiko seemed to notice giving a questioning glance towards Yu. He shrugged.

"Alright ... Enough with the Introductions. I think it's time for us to go"

"Go ? Go where ?" Junpei asked.

"Tartorus" Mitsuru said, smiling.

"Tartorus ? What's that ? Sounds like toothpaste" Junpei commented, Yu and Yosuke have already heard of this _Tartorus_, but never really seen it. Minato was well is well aware of this tower. It's been the main topic of the groups' secret organization of the Kirijo. Apparently , he secretly blamed them for every stress he was put through.

"You mean You never seen it ?" Yukari asked, half surprised. Minato stood . "I would like to see this _Tartorus_ ... It's been a stress in my bones to hear it at every conversation during those meetings. " he chuckled. The joke did not land very well, he earned uneasy smiles than laughter. Mitsuru seemed distressed for some reasons.

"Very well..." Mitsuru said, "Let's meet up at the school gate 10 minutes before Midnight. "

The night was still young. Recalling the things she have discovered about STREGA was mostly Jin's secret website. A assassination order they receive about 5 request a day. And the price was high. But was it really enough ?, taking someone's life in a whim of anger, frightening or torturing the people you don't find appealing. She can't see the content their customers. The messages of the orders were brutal, filled with all kinds of negative thoughts. Anger, Jealousy, Hate, Denial. You name it. Everyone seems so desperate to remove the ones they hate. Deep inside, she envy those who receives death. Somehow. She could not remember why though.

The customers profile were told in secret, no less than the name of the victim and the place where they would receive their reward. Takaya and Jin were out doing the request. Theo set out to get some food. She was left with the silent red-head girl, Chidori. A heavy silence loomed over them, she was getting uncomfortable, she seems to dodge every question or conversation attempts with short replies.

She hated that.

Until.

"You say your name is Nyx." Chidori spoke in a soft voice, she continued to look at the floor. Like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Nyx gave her a glance. "Correct" she replied.

"Medea says otherwise..." Chidori answered.

A surge of minor panic threatens to show, thankful enough by the cloak she was wearing, she called her senses and tried to calm her nerves. Dodging the question will only raise suspensions.  
"I am who I said I am, and I am Nyx ... Pray tell who is this 'Medea' " Her whole reply was a lie, she knows who Medea is. And she's not entirely Nyx. Hoping her reply would lead to a conversation and to minor the suspicion . Chidori fell silent. Nyx waited for a reply.

"Medea does not trust you ... but she fears you ..." Chidori looked turned to Nyx her eyes reflected her . Deep inside, she saw Medea's figure it rests and she could feel her uneasiness. "Medea is my friend... she harbours my pain. " Chidori continued almost in a whisper. Nyx somehow understood Medea's wish to be set free. The persona somehow told Nyx she was trapped . _Trapped How could she be trap ? More importantly how did she understand Medea ? _ The call from another persona made her silent. Chidori turned to the floor again. Nyx finds it hard to believe to what just happened. She could hear her personas before and it was a normal effect. Though she can only hear hers and hers only, somehow she managed to hear Medea's cry. She thought about consulting this to Theo later when he returns.

"It's strange ... " Chidori spoke again. Nyx glanced at her, waiting for her to say something again. She watched her back as the other girl stood and took her drawing pad. She sat again and begun to scribble and sketch, the sound of the material moving swiftly on the texture of the paper. Chidori repeated a few strokes on one side as if she was filling details.

"What strange ?" Nyx asked, tilting her head to one side. The door opened gently and Jin came in followed by Takaya and Theo. When Theo laid his eyes on his Mistress, He felt a surge of relief wave over his stressed face.

"Did they annoy you Theo ?" Nyx whispered in a mocking manner.

"Not at all Mistress." Theo denied. Smiling. "I simply do not wish to abide myself with their company." Nyx chuckled, since when did Theo became so hostile. Through this repeated years. Theo to her remained relax. Well, Until she confers Igor about doing things on her own without the contract's guide or the key to the velvet room.

"Here ." Jin tossed a small satchel towards Nyx, catching it by her hand. She gave him a questioning glance. "You're share, consider it your last. Tomorrow's request will be yours to take aim."

Under her hood, they could not see the fear and disbelief in her face. Tomorrow's Request ?  
Is she to kill a human ? How will she do that ? How can she do that ? To spill the blood of an innocent man ?

"Chidori will aid you as well..." Takaya added. That felt comforting, she said in her mind. A sarcastic chuckled escaped her lips. "I'm excited to begin" She fought the urge to clasp her hand to her mouth. Did she actually said that ? Her voice sounded like it was her happiness ... Did she find that funny ? amusing ? entertaining ?. Her thoughts were no longer hers for a moment. She listened for a whisper, a hum or murmur in her head. She heard none, her personas remained asleep. Where have the foreign thoughts come from ... surely those was not from hers.

3 minutes before Midnight. The other members of the SEES are waiting at the school gate. Go figure. Minato should have known that Tartorus was the school. In Yu's perspective it's pretty much obvious considering the size and the cover up excuse. Yukari kept chatting with Junpei, adding Yosuke in the picture the teens would eventually yell at each other from teasing.

"Sorry about your sister." Akihiko approached the blue haired teen. Who was standing away from the other group isolating himself by leaning at the wall. "... Don't be... I'm sure it's only a phase she's going through... best to hope she's not causing trouble ." Minato replied almost calmly. The air was cool enough for his mind to relax.

"I'm curious ... " Akihiko added. "From what your friends are describing... Minako. I don't think she's the type to run off like that." Minato nodded in silence. He was right, Minako never gave an outburst like that, If she did. It would be cause of lesser and simpler things like food or clothing.

"I'm trying to figure that one out... so far, I don't the slightest Idea ... Other than food." Akihiko chuckled, amused he was not expecting that word. Minato chuckled as well. Yu called them as Mitsuru approached on her vehicle. A motorcycle.

"whew... sweet ride senpai." Junpei commented. "Nice ... Nice as Hot Ice" Yosuke mused. Yukari rolled her eyes while Mitsuru's smiled coolly. "Be Ready now... It's almost time."

The Clock Strikes twelve, the world was again consumed by the eerie green light, The calm waters under the bridge of moonlight turned crimson in a raging storm. The people sunk into their slumber inside coffins. Moving blobs of black substance begun to crawl on the pavement, screeching their nails in the concrete streets. Blood continues to flow, through creaks and pipes of which drained waters once moved.

The tower emerges with the crumpling sound, the building where the white painted school stood no more. 3 towers stood before them. But only one caught their eyes. The Tower of Tartorus. Its name familiar to one mouth. "Nice name ... it fits it well" Minato commented. Mitsuru chuckled while the others looked at him, not getting the meaning of his statement. "You must heard about it Tartorus ? The Greek word meaning underworld ? Mythology Class Yosuke... Yu ?" He turned to Yosuke who shook his head, glancing at Yu he replied with a shrug.

Yukari seemed to have something in mind. "Hey ... I just remembered. That snow glob you bought when you got to the dorm. It looks like Tartorus. " she said.

Yosuke glanced at Yu who glanced at Minato. Minato glanced at both of them. Thinking the same thoughts. "We'll dwell on that later. Right now ... Mitsuru if you please." Minato dismissed. Mitsuru nodded and escorted them inside the Tower. As they were about to come in. A figure emerged from behind the gate. Minato glimpsed 2. Minato stopped to look behind him. The figures had gone. It was there a moment ago he must be imagining things. Yu called out his name. Hastily he entered.

Something was out of place when he entered the tower. He was elected leader, Junpei took the guts to complain, and was swatted by Akihiko. Yosuke somehow cheered the cap wearing junior. And off they went.

Mitsuru warned them of the danger and threat. She told them she could provide assistance. Once they were in. They were swallowed by a blinding light. He heard Yukari squeak at the light. Opening an eye focusing slowly. They found themselves inside Tartorus ground. The entrance which they entered was no longer there. A surge of panic over came Yukari and Junpei, until they heard Mitsuru's reassuring voice and urged them to move forward.

Tartorus was huge, they managed to clear one floor clean. Its insides contained mazes of sorts. Yosuke and Junpei chose poorly on making humour, none the less it was good to have a laugh while battling monsters that could take your life at any moment. The Shadows were different from what they fought before. A bit weak yes, but they managed to give them a deep bite and scratch marks to Yukari and Junpei. Also, to Minato's dismay, they managed to tear the wires on his MP3 player. He suggested to explore Tartorus more. Mitsuru and Akihiko approved.

**An: Thank you All very much for your Reviews and Suggestions I'll try to make them squeeze into some scenes. Co written with Cheshire Cat.**


	9. Nine

**AN: Welcome to another chapter everyone ! Enjoy ! Both of my Co-writers are not present so, I'm on my own for now. Please Enjoy the Chapter. :D**

The day went by normally, he wouldn't expect much to happen at school except for the fact that his teachers forced him to join a club, participate in a committee, and a player for the sport group. There was no way out of this so he eventually decided to go with it. His first option for the club was to join the Music Club, he thought about joining a club that would be able him to do something he was aware of. By the end of the period he attended the introduction meeting. At the meeting of the said club, he expected to play an instrument placed around the club room, A elegantly placed acoustic piano was at the centre of the room, it immediately caught his attention. But, He was told today, the music club will be holding a traditional event. They called it Singing Tuesday. Every new and old member would, rather will sing in order to remain in the club. He was about to reconsider joining the music club, when they received Intel that there was no more spot open for any clubs. To his dismay, He was stuck with the Music Club. The committee was a hard one.  
Library or Clinic. He once thought of the Library it was quiet and he was surrounded by the number of books. A perfect place to pass the time when his on duty. But as he was about to consider, he found himself in a circle of squealing girls he has no idea where they came from.

He would disturb the Library with these girls hat kept on following him. He wanted to tell these girls to leave him alone, however something stopped him from doing so. It was rude and ungentle manly of him if he would force them to leave him alone.

Clinic it is then. Somehow the girls who followed him never came in that area. He figured it was maybe it was because of the Advisor. Next is the Sports team. Basket ball or Swimming.

He was a bit tad short to be in a basketball team. Shooting balls into a hope never was his specialty. That's Yu or Yosuke's thing. Swimming may provide his own relaxation. Being in the water and all. It might help his legs go stronger with strokes. He decided to go for swimming. However, he did not escape the squealing wrath of girls.

Back at the Dorm. Yu and Yosuke was already there. Both teens were forced to do the choosing. Yosuke spun the whole day by dodging the teachers. He did it so well that he heard that their adviser just written his name in some random club.

"I pity you ..." Yu said mockingly as he emptied his can of Mad Bull he bought from the vending machine placed at the 2nd floor.

"Who says I need your pity ?" Yosuke scoffed.

Yu was bribed to go, it's unbelievable really on how this teacher acts just to make their students do something for a school to attain their standards. Most of the time their teachers would strive casually from the lesson they were suppose to discuss then end up talking about their life.

Can't go to Tartorus today. Members too tired. Both of the seniors a out as well, it was forbidden for them to go to Tartorus without Mitsuru's super vision. Ah ! The Irony of it all. Minato laughed inwardly. He bid a quick note to the ones at the dorm. He left after that.

He wandered through the dark streets of Iwatodai. Among the people he glanced at he could not help but notice a number of people with some sort of sickness, moreover, much like a zombies he and his sister watched. While walking he felt the same presence following him. The exact same presence he felt during Tartorus. He glanced behind him, hands in his pocket. One eye covered by his hair. No one there.

He headed mindlessly to the shrine. Arching a bro he looked up _Nagasaki Shrine_ he read. Climbing the steep stairs, despite the lack of light. Heading towards the wooden box, dropped a few change, sounded the bell. Clasp his hands together, closed his eyes, then a whisper a tear slipped from his eye.

Suddenly stoked by a flash of bright light that blinded him, followed by a vision of his sister with a silver haired teen. For what he can tell, she was smiling, wearing a Yukata. The place where she was, he guessed, was a festival. The teen was with her. Holding her hand, something inside him burned in rage. The silver head looked familiar. His the same guy that lives in the dorm ? .

He opened his eyes. And he was back at earth. That flash cost him a mild headache, his vision blurred his nose felt blocked. Like he was knocked off by the side of the head. The thumping sensation stayed for about a minute.

"have you regain ?" A voice appeared behind him. He spun eyes wide, Two female figure stood before him, dressed in blue. Their eyes glowed yellow, their hair was gray. The one from his right had long wavy locks gone 'till her shoulder, the other was shorter than her. She had short hair that grew no longer 'till her ear. She wears a top hat, blue as their dresses with a silver 'V' incrusted on the button. "Have you regain ?" The shorter one asked softly. Her eyes mesmerized at the sight of him. A look a person would give to another who seemed to be long lost but at last was found.

"I'm fine..." Minato assured. "Who are you..." The girl with short hair saddened. He felt uncomfortable at the moment. The taller one inched closer. "I am Margret, this is my younger sister Elizabeth... " Margret pointed. "You need to come with us." She said roughly.

Minato's eyes grew wide. Come with them ? Why would he ? Who are they ?. Are they the once who made the weird vision appear on his head ?. Margret insisted for him to come. He ignored it, he was about to walk away from them when Elizabeth spoke. "Don't you want to find your sister ?"

He stopped.

"If you want to see your sister again... come with us." Margret told him. Minato was having second thoughts about this. Why would he want to trust 2 strangers that appeared out of the blue ? And how did they know that he was looking for his sister ? how did they know he has a sister ? He turned to them, one eye glared at both. "How can I trust you ?".

Margret glared back. "We don't ask you too... We only want you to come with us."

"To where ?"

"To answers to you questions. It's a simple walk to the mall. " Margret walked forward Elizabeth following her. Leaving the thought to Minato. They stepped down the stairs, until they were out of his sight. Minato took a last debate as he watched where the girls descend the stairs. It's worth a shot. And so before long he followed. They reached the mall, proceeding to the back alley. Minato shot a questionable look at them. Elizabeth fidgeted. Somewhat disturbed for some reasons.

Margret produced a key from thin air. A gem placed at the centre, blue as their dresses. He wondered if these girls has an addiction to everything blue. Then he remembered. His hair was blue. Shaking the ridiculous thought of a blue glowing door appeared out of nowhere.

The door opened with a creek, placed inside was an elevator like room. Adorn with velvet blue furnishing and 4 doors two at each corner. It had no walls only doors that stood by itself. One covered with a mixture of blue-violet cloth. The other left exposed.

Two furniture and one centre table at the middle. He was seated on one of the soft velvet coloured sofa. He was surprised to find a man no taller than his waste in front of him, seated slouching in his place. He had a ridiculously long nose, bulging uneven eyes, and Minato can't seem to find his neck.

He felt un easy the two women who escorted her placed themselves into a triangular form. Margret from the left Elizabeth from the right end.

"Welcome to the velvet room." The man said. "My name is Igor... I am delighted to meet your acquaintance " Igor, now that's a familiar name. You would often hear this name in old horror movies involving mad-zombie-creating scientist or vampires. Slaves of Vampires or Slaves of Mad scientist. Yes that's right. But for some reason the name was other than the things he have thought.

"You are called upon here for a reason... recently our guest. " Igor motioned Margret to bring something. Margret went and to a door disappeared and came back again with a silver tray. She placed it gently on the centre table as if she was carrying fragile jewels. Appeared before him was a contract. As it said so ... the content held nothing more than a few words. At the bottom was a carefully written phrase. It seemed to be hand written with the most intriguing penmanship he had seen.

_**I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.**_

He continued to examine the brownish paper until he saw written that shocked him.

_Minako Hamuko Arisato_

Her sister's one and only name. What is this ? Where did he get this ? Did his sister sign this ? Is this a trick ? why would she sign something like this ? Where was he ? Did she know what was going on ? Time seemed to stop from where he was seated. His mind begun to flood with questions beyond his own. Igor noticed his distress and leaned back to his chair.

"Mr. Arisato you are a persona user are you not ?" Igor said.

"Yes... I am" Minato replied almost reluctantly.

"I am here to warn you... This contract is signed by your sister ... I suppose you have noticed that by now. " Minato still can't believe it, he was secretly denying the fact that he was in an elevator room surrounded by inhuman figures. "Please tell me this is a dream..." He sighed.

"Ah ! Do you want us to come to you in a dream ? You could have told my assistant sooner." Igor replied. Minato was confused and his head was still aching with thoughts about the mad man. He regained his composure by the time he opened his eyes. Elizabeth was holding a tray of water in front of him. He nodded a silent thanks and drank the cold water. "This will be fine thank you " Minato waved the statement and motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying ... Your sister holds a very special kind of power. She knows it well enough to save myself from explaining again." Igor continued. Minato narrowed his eyes. _Again ? what do you mean by again?_

"The reason I called you is to tell you that. Your sister, Our guest is in great peril." Igor said flatly.

"Your sister." Margret spoke. "Holds a power too powerful to wield alone. Our Brother, Theodore. Is her servant for this. For some reason she refuses our assistance. A power like hers would only allow us. The Velvet residents, to let her gain access to this room. However, Our Brother, her servant went after her. "

"How about you three ... You are residents here why not open a door for her ?" Minato quizzed.

"She is not our master, only our guest. Besides, she left saying she won't need help from us." Igor said. Minato turned dark and worried of his younger sibling's wellbeing.

"What do you suggest I could do." Minato said. Ready to take on anything that might save her.

"Simple ... Bring her back before the time comes." Igor settled.

"What 'time' " Minato asked. He did not get the connection of the last part. Elizabeth saddened for some reasons. Why was she like that ?. "The time of demise, young boy. I would like to see your sister back before the demise ". _Demise_ ? "What's this about a demise ? When will it come ?"

No one answered. He was about to ask again when, the clock behind Igor struck. "Oh My ! We have kept you here far enough... please keep this." Igor tossed Minato a key, he caught it without a problem, the key was the same as Margret's. "Until then, farewell"


	10. Ten

**Warning : Typo and/or Grammar errors may be included. (Failed) Humour attempts also included. So please. Let's all play nice. This is Bronze Lily. Have a lovely day !**

**T**heo awoke in bed, his mistress was sleeping beside him. The hood of her cloak kept firmly over her head. The request she have done was brutal. STREGA made her slaughter 5 men in a whim using her gun. They needed evidence so she photographed all 5 men. She was shaking when she returned. Her eyes full of fear. Chidori's white dress covered with bloody marks. She slept thoroughly as her head have landed on her pillow. What kind of sick human would request such a horrifying matter.

The name Minako was no longer needed. She have specifically told him to call her Mistress or Nyx. He does not know her true goal to why he was using the name. Other than using it as a cover up for her identity, somehow he could feel that Nyx was planning something other than hiding.

Minako was never asleep when the dark hour begun, Theo was laying beside her. His arm covering his eyes. The chilly atmosphere around the velvet resident never lost its lustre. She felt the chilly air that surrounds him well. It's like he was made of ice or something. She remembered the sight she saw at the stroke of 11. She had killed 5 men with her gun. Chidori was observing her, as they both confirmed that the job was done. Takaya ordered photographs taken by the killer herself. At that time, she was in shock. Her heart pounded in be wilding ... happiness and excitement . Feeling of the gun when she pulled the trigger as it pierced through the head of the first. It felt oddly great.

It's the weirdest reaction. By the time she regained full control she was trembling like someone used all her energy. Nothing made sense. She tried to confer the feeling to Theo though something inside her stopped him. A voice telling her not to... why is that so ? She kept thinking about it until the dark hour was gone. She had little sleep but was often woken up by a crack or a small noise. She felt itchy behind her neck. Her eyes burns too. She recalled she haven't taken a shower yesterday and all day today. Tomorrow she might take a shower when the STREGA decides to leave.

Morning came about 2 hours ago. The 2 members of STREGA left Jin in the place. Theo requested to his Mistress to go shopping for some items both of them needed. Nyx approved, smiling faintly at him. Theo did not care what the other members see them as. He just hope that they won't do anything to harm her. He told her he would be back before sundown. She was planning to take a shower without them present in the abandon apartment, but her plans were drawn to halt when she found that not all of the members STREGA was out.

Jin was asked to stay put. The itchiness remained and it was annoying her. Jin was busy typing away in his laptop to even notice her get irritated. She was glad about his ignorance, she wished he'd keep the act long enough for her to finish her shower. She rushed to the bathroom as swiftly as possible, running across the room behind Jin's back. Careful not to make a racket, hiding her things under her cloak she went successfully in the shower. Stripping herself from her gear.

The water was surpassingly clean and cold. It made her shiver a moment she was drawn too and it felt relaxing. Outside the shower room. Jin was still typing on his computer it took him a second to realize that he was alone in that part of the room and the water was running in the shower room, behind him. Shrugging he went back to his work. A moment of time past and Jin heard Nyx shout inside the shower, it took him off guard and his device almost fell from his lap. He was used of being alone here.

He ignored the sound coming from the girl inside the shower. Awkwardly he shrugged a thought. Nyx was inside cursing to herself on how stupid she was. She left her towel in her room. She flushed red almost immediately after shouting. Clasping her mouth with her hand. Even from here she felt Jin's surprised glance from outside. Her back touched the tiled wall of the small room. The water was still running.

_This was not happening ! . This is not happening ! . Why did it happen ? . Why now ?! .For heaven's sake ! . why now?! . This is so embarrassing ! . _

She felt so small inside the shower room, so stupid, above all the stupidest screw ups she had done during the repeated years this was the most embarrassing !

She can't stay there forever. The others will come back and will see her in that state. Theo won't be back until sundown. NOOOOOOOO! She mentally screamed. There is only one way to do this. She have to ask Jin to fetch her towel. Her mind went through series of scenarios of the most embarrassing stuff. Why was she even thinking this ? It's not like he would suddenly do stuff to her. His not that kind of guy. A pause, she can't breathe.

Despite the cold running water she felt hot. Her cheeks were flooded with blood raising through her. Red as an apple when she faced the mirror hanging at one corner. How did she know what he is and he is not? This is the most embarrassing thing she have ever attempt. Her mind rolled so much scenarios that seemed farfetched but not far from the world of possibilities. It has given more doubts about the teen outside.

_Pull yourself together ! Be thankful that there's only one guy out there ! if it was Takaya you'd be dead ! That crazy maniac is already topless ! _She took deep breaths, calming hesitation. Her face was still red. Splashing water to her face, she can't seem to calm the rage in her chest.

Why was she so nervous ? She's Nyx ! She is Nyx ... New brutal member of the blood thirsty STREGA. The word felt clumsy on her tongue. She was a member of STREGA. Her heart returned to a normal beat. She felt a little unnerved, why is that ?. Oddly enough she called Jin from the door.

"Jin ..."

He had to stopped typing, he glanced up pushing his glasses in place. He wasn't sure where the voice came so he listened again.

"Jin ... It's Nyx ... Listen ... um... c-could you ... d-do me a favour of ... " a long pause. Jin awaited for her next word. It took some time and he grew impatient. "What is it ?" Jin asked louder enough for Nyx to hear from the inside. "m-my towel ..." She spoke, her voice did not reach him. He heard her, but did not hear it. Her voice was too soft for him to hear. He stood up and placed his laptop on the chair where he was seated. Approached the door and leaned against the pillar.

"Speak up ... I didn't hear you..." Jin asked again. Nyx was behind the door. Losing her confidence. She spoke a bit louder this time. "I left my towel ... can you ... get it for me..." She felt her face burn again. She heard him mutter, his footsteps sounded like he was walking towards her room. It became softer and for a second she waited.

She did not know whether she's just over-reacting but she wondered why it took him long to return and give her that towel. Jin was silent, his footsteps gradually became louder as he neared the door. Nyx heard his knock. Opening the door slightly leaving enough room for her arm can slip out. Jin looked away while he hung the pinkish towel to her extended arm. They accidentally touched his skin with his finger tips.

It felt warm, the wet droplets stained his fingertips a bit. Her skin was soft and smooth. Snapping out from his trance. He resumed his work over to his laptop. Nyx placed the dry cloth to her face. Pressing it deeper and deeper casually. Seated on top of the toilet lid. Her skin was reddening. Her heart was running a marathon. Why is she feeling like this ?

She exited the room only to find herself alone. Jin was gone, She removed her cloak it felt nice to let her hair dry for a moment. She was wearing her white short shorts, bear-footed. Her top was a simple black elastic Tank top. Her hair was tied in a messy up do exposing her long smooth neck. The cool winter breeze sipped through the open window. It let out shivers run through her spine from her neck.

She spotted a note taped on her wooden bed. "A request assignment ? " she took the paper hanging on the bed while rubbing the back of her neck just below the base of her hair. Somehow the itchiness stayed. She paid no attention as she absently rubbed it with her rough towel. Reading the contents of the small paper. "Fine. "

She stopped in front of the small calendar, that was bought by Theo for her. And was shocked to find out what date it was. Tonight, they will have a full moon. Her eyes widen in shock, how long has she been staying here ? Did Theo know ?. She must make haste; she has no time to lose.

**T**heo went to a corner store buying food for his Mistress, He have been escorted by Minako again and again through all the repeated years, he came to learn to act like a normal human himself, normal enough to hide himself from his sisters. Of course he is fully aware they were looking for him. He can feel their presence. He was not wearing his uniform anymore, but a casual attire that he once used to give as a reward for his Mistress on a particular request. He would sometimes catch teenage women stare at him, their faces red. When he would stare back they will look away and run. He would not mind at all, though if he was honest to himself it bothered him a bit. He has a lot of money to spare, being kept in the velvet room and all he can't spend any of the money even if he would want too.

Secretly he was glad, now he can spend the money he have collected for his Mistress to use. He would often bring her gifts when he comes back to the hide-away of STREGA.

Returning home, noticing it was almost sundown. He quickened his pace, the heels of his shoes clacking. Approaching the back alley of port island, he saw Jin sitting on the stairs, typing away on his computer. Jin recognized his presence and looked up. Theo gave him a greeting with a cold tongue. He was not comfortable with them, like a grudge crawling behind him, he felt uneasy with distaste.

"Tell your Mistress is her turn to clean up ... Takaya will see both of you tonight." Jin said, looking at Theodore's back. He stopped and gave a silent nod. Entered the apartment and silently closed the door.

He entered the room they have acquired, carrying a plastic bag, he called for her in the name she uses. Placing it at the centre table, Minako wearing her cloak her without her hood. She looked distressed.

"What's the matter ?" Theo asked hiding worry from his voice.

"Tonight's a full moon ..." She whispered.

He has no idea what she meant, but she have taken this seriously. Not knowing why, he calmed her. Nyx laid her eyes on him, his expression securing, it made her breathe slightly better.

"How can I help you ? "

**M**inato went to school along with Yosuke and Yu. He told them about last night. About the velvet room and the two silver-gray haired women that escorted and practically bribed him to come into the said room. Partially, Yu was impressed but half convinced. Minato made him convince by issuing sorts of impossible yet turned into possible substitute issues until it landed into a agreeable state.

"Do you believe them ?" Yosuke asked the question he was asking himself all night. In truth he does not know himself. The bell rang signalling the start of the class. The day went by without a hassle. He went back to the dorm accompanied by the 2 juniors and the 2 acting/feeling juniors .

They were welcomed by The Chairman. Minato greeted him professionally. He was known that he is one of the survivors of the explosion in an unknown experiment. None the less he respected him. They all returned to their rooms. Once Ikutski made his farewell.  
Minato was almost asleep until an emergency signal awoke him. All of the members ran towards the Fourth Floor.

"What is it ? " Yukari asked almost panicking.

"It's a shadow. It's the same as 'them' " Mitsuru explained. Junpei and Yosuke eyed each other.

"The Shadows has the same entities as the shadow Minako fought during the ambush"

"Minako fought it before ?!" Minato and Yu yelled in unison.  
"The overly protective brother and the admirer" (wink*wink*) Junpei mused. Leaving Yosuke in shock. "What does that makes me ?!" he added.

Minato glared at both males. "This isn't time for a joke..." He turned to Mitsuru "What's it doing now?" Both males silenced their mouths, both failing the attempt to conceal the laughter tempting to come out. Mitsuru pressed the keys and turned various knobs. "It's not moving it's in a monorail somewhere."

"We have to destroy it" Akihiko said.

"Fine ! Who should be the leader ?" Junpei asked. His face showing like he was expecting something to happen. Mitsuru eyed everyone and pointed at Minato as the leader.

"I don't any reasons why we should change leaders now." She added.

"Agreed" Akihiko seconded.

"No need to say it. Minato is a born leader from the age of 7" Yosuke bragged, placing an arm around his shoulder. Minato can't help but smile. Somewhat proud of himself, Having Yosuke say it like that. It was did not seem to be always a stress to harbour for. Junpei made a face that screams otherwise. Akihiko silenced him with one glare.

"Alright ... We'll meet at the port Island station ..."

**An: Yeeeeey ! Thank you for reading Chapter 10 ! Thank you for your views and reviews ! It made me feel happy ! and more motivated on continuing this fiction ! I'll do my best adding some funny scenes and Harem scenes here too ! :D Okay. The attire Theodore was wearing, I was defining Junpei's Winter outfit, I think it fits him well :D I also tried to picture him wearing Akihiko's somehow I don't see it clicking... :\**


	11. Eleven

**An : Welcome to another chapter. **

The night was cool and calming, she felt at peace it was forgiving. The dark hour was yet to occur. Hiding themselves amongst the shadows they were keeping an eye around the victim they chose to counter, the request offered 50 000 yen if the operation was successful. Jin was not convinced about her performance during the last night, but Chidori insisted otherwise, it surprised her.

Thinking Chidori would defend her, but something was different in the words she have pronounced it wasn't her words rather Medea's. By the time Takaya emerges, he placed himself between them, Chidori whispered too quiet for her to hear.

Theo was not present tonight. He chose not to... besides, he has another mission in hand. Her cloak hiding her thoroughly, her hood hiding her face. She was completely unreadable. Inside her mind, she counted down signalling herself to be ready for the coming of the eerie light that will soon loom over the whole world. _3 ... ... 2 ... ... 1._

The Clock Strikes twelve, the world was again consumed by the eerie green light, The calm waters under the bridge of moonlight turned crimson in a raging storm. The people sunk into their slumber inside coffins. Moving blobs of black substance begun to crawl on the pavement, screeching their nails in the concrete streets. Blood continues to flow, through creaks and pipes of which drained waters once moved.

Her eyes opened as if she was just awaken from a deep sleep, her eyes burn and the annoying itchiness came running back on her neck, involuntarily she touched the back of her neck from under her hood.

Something inside her mind flexed. _What happened ? Where am I ? Who are they ? What is this ?_

"Nyx " A man spoke in a deep calm tone, she turned. _Nyx ? who's Nyx ? Is he calling me ? Am I Nyx ?_

"Nyx pay attention ... That man is our target ... Cut his throat and open his mind... make him remember this day ... " Another spoke, his tone cold and hard.

_Cut ? his throat ? You want me to kill him ?_

"Do not do more than harm him... " A girl with red hair added. "Leave a light and slow pain around his neck ... make him fear you ..." Nyx bowed her head. Closing her eyes. Her reasons seems to be countered with a desire she has no idea where it came. The words echoed inside her mind.

_Fear... Fear ... Make him fear me ... Make him fear Death ... _

Nyx repeated the words quietly as it slips through her tongue, it became clearer every time she repeated them, her purpose. Her doubts fading, it's queer her desire .To Bring the fear of Death.

"Do as you are told ... begin."

Engaging through the shadows, approaching the coffin that glowed red, tapping it's door with the tip of her blade, it faded, revealing a man. His eyes were closed and when he opened them, he let out a sharp gasp. Nyx was still, a sharp bladed weapon in hand, her hood made it hard for the man to give a good look at her. He shifted in his place, she could feel his uneasiness and ... fear.

"w-who the hell are you ?!" he yelled. "w-what the fuck d-do you want?"

No response came from her, she moved forward backing him up against the wall, he was shaking practically shivering. It gave her excitement, her mouth forming a grin. Why was she so free ? This feeling is so very extraordinary, the fear of death it came from the man. It made her uneasy with pleasure. She tapped her weapon under his chin. Pointing the sharp edge just above his shaking throat. Pressing it slowly until it bled, the blood travelled on the flat side of her blade. Out of the blue a hand was holding her wrist, she stopped. Slowly the hand guided her hand to draw the sharp blood stained weapon aback.

Tracing the arm he saw a man about a year older than her. His glare was cold and demanding his grip on her wrist was tight and firm. She tried to pull away but she did not move an inch.

"A little too late for the likes of you ..." He grunted, voice deep. She can't see well under her attire. She felt the man below her squirm slowly panicking. The victim was about to escape, she can't let that happen! "Let go ..." Nyx ordered.

Clumsily the man stood and ran towards the other direction, she let out a sharp hiss under her breath. "Let go of her ..." Takaya's voice came behind. The heels of his shoes clapping against the pavement. The man turn still holding her wrist. "She did well ..." he added.

"What are you trying to prove here..." The man spat, throwing her hand forcing her to move forward. She did, slowly walking over the small group.

"Nothing of your business ... We are merely doing our job." Takaya replied his tone mocking the man. Nyx had a better view from where she stood, the man looked familiar to her. She managed to register some features. A man taller than her, wearing a pea coat the colour of maroon, shaggy messy hair, and a beanie... She can't seem to find the place to see his facial features.

_Who is he ?_

"Forgive me ... I have failed." Nyx whispered. Her voice different. Takaya and the man looked at her, she received a grunt and a calm smile. "What brought you here ? Shinjiro ?"

_Shinjiro ? ... _Her mind suddenly became clearer, her sight becoming steady, but she felt woozy, what was she doing again ?

Port Island Train station, It wasn't far and it did not took Theo long to reach the SEES. He remained hidden until they were inside the train. As just Minako have described their movements, it was repeated without flaw. Minako did not ask Theo to do anything to them, she just told him to watch them.

Carefully and swiftly following the 3 members of SEES. Theo watches 10 feet behind them, The members were composed of 3. Specifically her brother, Minato. A girl, Yukari. And a boy, Junpei. Her former comrades the people dear to her, as he recalled the order of his Mistress, something in her tone told him otherwise. He watched as they separated and reunited. His mistress warned him about the danger of being on the train with them, should they fail she was not sure what will happen. OR what will happen to him. In the past repeated years he claimed himself as the avatar of power, however, he was not sure himself.

Leaving the velvet room proved something else, he felt weaker than he remembered. The train was immobile because of the lack of electricity, and it was already the dark hour so he won't expect it to be mobile. In retrospect he should have thought about that theory more.

The train begun to move in a matter that he almost lost his balance, it gradually moved faster and faster. The SEES was already on their way towards the front car. Where the Shadow was located.  
He ounce difficulty at their struggles to defeat the shadow and quite a force they used to do so. He saw the swift movements of her brother as he danced over the shadows' attacks and the repeated patterns of his attacks.

The blows emitted by his fellow comrades deserves praise too. He could see flaws in their movements none the less, they proved to have power of their own. The Mission went accomplished, greeted by a small part of congratulations and acknowledgements, Theo set out on his way to report their progress to his mistress.

To what she wanted this information he wondered. His Mistress became secretive lately, why must she be silent ?. They must be done with their own mission by now. No time to dally on the thought.

They manage to defeat the enemy and save the monorail from any formidable damage, Yukari and Junpei are surprisingly strong, it took them a breather before the adrenaline left their body until it left them like limping skeletons. If he was honest to himself, he doesn't want to do anything else other than stay in bed and rest his eyes.

He still have Yu and Yosuke supporting him, he could always use them to fetch any home activities he needs to do ... but that would mean abusing his power.

Nonetheless, he went to school with the other tired underclassmen. Maybe later tonight he might be able to sleep with his guard down. But that proves to be a little trouble. Laying on his bed he felt a cold presence behind him.

Opening one eye he saw a young pale boy. His expression saddened or rather disappointed. Rubbing his eyes with the top of his hand. Minato blinked trice before he was sure he was seeing something real. The atmosphere was different. The Dark hour already occurred. How long was he asleep ?

"Your presence resembles hers ... I thought you were her." The boy told him. He has no idea what he meant. "Where would she be I wonder..." The pale boy added.

"I haven't seen her in a while... Do you think she'll be okay ?" Minato stiffened. Is he talking about his sister ? Did she know him ?

"Who are you ..." Minato asked.

"I ..." a pause "I can't remember ..." The boy looked down sadly. Minato felt guilty all of the sudden.

"I must warn you ..." Minato looked at the pale boy that stood before him, a surge of adrenaline took over. "She is in Great Danger ... You must save her. "

Minato was shocked... The residents of the velvet room told him the same thing. His heart stopped.

"I can't remember much about it but I'll come back again when I find something interesting ..." He smiled. Minato was confused, the boy disappeared before he could protest.

"Who was that kid ?" Minato stood up and placed his bare feet on the floor. It was a cold night. The winter air hasn't left yet. A few minutes later the dark hour ended, he checked on the digital clock he had placed on the desk. 1:00 am. A sigh escaped her lips.

He tried to string up everything he had learn, he wished he had at least one lead that would make sense . He thought of the information Yu told him, about the rumour that her sister was hanging out of some back alley.

Could she really go there on her own ? A memory ran through his mind. The trip to Nagasaki shrine, that was an odd one. A vision of some sort about his sister in a Yukata. It was strange she seemed happy and content. That made him ponder, he hasn't notice it but he was staring at his own door. Shaking his head, his eyes begun to droop. He needs sleep, believe it or not, he would prefer staying at his office rather than attend school.

Going through school made him change his mind about office and paper work.

What happened last night was unknown to her. It was already 10 in the morning when she woke up on her bed. Theo was beside her, sleeping on a chair. Her cloak remained suited and she had to lift her hood before she could see where she was.

She couldn't remember anything clearly last night, It was like, her memory was robbed from her, or more like her consciousness slipped from her grasp. She somehow remembered going home with Theo by her side, other events remained a blur. Why can't she remember anything last night. The back of her neck was itchy again. That made it all worse. Slowly and carefully trying not to disturb Theo in his rest she quietly sneaked into the shower room, she noticed no one was present in the living room. She was rather thankful. She can't face another embarrassment like what happened yesterday.

Facing the mirror backwards she peeked behind her head, lifting her lose hair above her neck she almost screamed at the sight. Under the base of her hair was black feathers, black and silver feathers growing at the back of her slender neck ! She turned and backed away from the mirror. Panic running around inside her stomach. It felt like she was about to throw up. Is this some kind of infestation ? A curse ? A disease ? Some kind of horrid humour ? A trick ? How come she haven't noticed it before ? What's next ? Wings ?

She stopped herself from thinking such things, she breathed slowly and deeply in her nose and out through her mouth. There must be an explanation Theo may know ! surely he may help her ! Nyx opened the door as she turned the handle, she stopped and remembering that her hood was not placed. She adjusted it over her head and continued.

STREGA was already placed in the living room polishing their weapons doing about their own business. Jin with his laptop, Chidori with her sketchpad, and Takaya with his gun. Theo was placed behind the counter working on the kitchen.

Chidori glanced at her for a moment, when she glanced back she quickly returned to her sketching pad. Walking across the room towards Theo, she was stopped by Takaya.

"Here is you share ..." He gave her another satchel of money. "You did quite well and our client is most please... Please pay no mind on our friend last night. "

"He sometimes does that ... " Jin commented his eyes not leaving the screen.

"I'm fine ... May I ask ?"

All 3 looked up to her, she felt the stares pierce through her body. Either way she continued.

"Who was he ? "

"His name is Shinjiro Aragaki ... He proves to be useful at times."

The name felt familiar, of course it was and will be familiar. She just wanted to make sure that it was him. She gave a faint nod and proceeded towards Theo. He greeted her like a servant would greet his master.

"Theo" Nyx whispered.

"Yes ?" He replied softly like his mistress.

"Do your guests tend to grow feathers when they deny access ?" The question landed on Theo more of a joke than a serious question. He chuckled somehow amused. "Mistress ... I have no information on what you are describing, You are our guest for many repeated years."

She looked down. "Besides, you are the first of our guest who have denied access to the velvet room. However, my master may have some answers to that of the question. Would you like us to visit -"

"No !" Her reply was louder than she expected it made Theo flinch and the 3 other members stare at her. She gave an apologetic look at Theo who just smiled and kissed her hand as a reply. Takaya and Chidori looked away without Interest. Somehow Jin was caught to be looking at them for a moment before turning again to his work.

"Shall I give my report ? "Theo asked as he placed pancakes in front of her.

"You shall ... " She whispered, while smothering syrup on her cakes. Theo placed himself beside her. His expression dull and serious. He kept his voice in a soft quite manner. "The execution went on as usual, they have defeated the first ordeal. Nothing much changed."

"My brother how was he ?"

"He is indifferent. Although, I did not see him change in his persona."

"Was he ?" Minako was reluctant to continue "The Leader ?"

Theo nodded.

"perfect ... " Her voice has no sarcasm or irony, rage or defiance. She simply said the words as it was supposed to be said. Theo can't find any traces of relief either. He watched as his master placed the a piece of sweeten flat cakes in her mouth. She smiled at him.

Cutting another small piece from her plate she pierced her fork into another topping another piece. She motioned him to open his own mouth and as was told he did, Nyx playfully placed the cake in his mouth then retrieving the fork. Theo chewed, smiling . She had to reward him somehow not only he was a good cook, he made sure that she was safe.

The least she could do is to thank him.

**Author's Note : Sorry I was not able to post for awhile. I'll be putting this on HIATUS, but don't worry though We'll be posting whenever we can. Both of by co-writers are busy. So will I, in the next few weeks. Again.**

** : Sorry guys ... XNFE here made me do this ****  
: We'll be posting whenever we can PROMISE ****  
XNFE : ******


	12. Twelve

Last night was tiring, It isn't easy being up all night thinking about the growing feathers behind her neck. It was really unnerving; she spent the last few hours of night time by stroking the smooth black feathers up and down. She tried plucking one out, it worked for at least 5 minutes until it oozes out black goo. Theo managed to stop it before anyone could have known. Nothing to do in the lonesome apartment she decided to have a short walk around Iwatodai. Walking around the port island station without her cloak for a change, she pinned her hair in a lose bun and placed a baseball cap, her right eye slightly covered with her bangs

Of course she had to cover that abnormality on her neck. Wearing a turtle neck shirt proved to be at least a bit useful. She then pranced another towards a walking distance on Iwatodai strip mall. She came across the infamous Wild Duck Fast food restaurant. A voice inside her head told her to stay away from that place in her current condition she might be suspected as a black over grown wild duck.

She laughed at the silly thought. And went in, she had a few yen to spare so why not treat herself for some Wild duck burger. The whole area was filled with customers. Once she had her order, she was greeted with full seats. She looked around for any empty seats she spotted one.

Relieved she walked forward, across her. Another customer was about to sit down. They both stopped abruptly as both at the same time placed their tray on the table. Surprised at both of their action.

"Sorry ... I thought the seat wasn't taken" Minako apologized in a soft voice.

"Hey ... No problem , I'm alone anyway. Want to share the table ?" Minako looked up at the man and took in some of his features, her eyes grew wide in shock. It was Yosuke ! She felt stiff all of the sudden. She can't move, unsure of what to do.

"I'm Yosuke ..." Yosuke took a seat in front of her. She was left standing, feeling a bit awkward, she limply sat down herself. _Oh no ! What did I do ?! _Yosuke begun opening his own burger, slowly she did so. A heavy silent atmosphere loomed over the two. Despite the noisy surroundings of the chatting people and shuffling feet. He felt a heavy wall between him and the girl. Taking a sip from his drink. He heard her mutter.

"Thank you for letting me sit with you." Minako kept her head down. She can't be seen.

"Hey, Don't mention it. " Yosuke replied with a laugh. Tilting his head he tried to view her face, Minako noticed it, deliberating trying to block the view.

"Oh ... sorry. I just wanted to see your face." Yosuke nervously said, feeling a bit weird after his attempt, who was he trying to do that to a stranger.

"Are you new here ? I haven't seen you around before." Yosuke asked, trying to make a conversation so he may lighten up any heavy boundary, he can't bear the atmosphere. Minako silently glanced at him. _Isn't he new here as well ? . _"I just arrived yesterday. I was looking around for a while... just killing time I suppose." Well, she wasn't entirely lying. Though inside she winces at her lame choice of words.

Yosuke nodded. "You know you remind me of someone I know. " Minako munched on a fries. Glancing up, indicating that she was listening at least for a moment.

"You even act like her, too. " He bit his lip. The heavy unfriendly atmosphere came back . A long pause. Minako can see the sad look on his face, the kind of face he showed her when she was still with her brother, the same face he showed her when she got wounded while learning self defence back home. Of course those times where way before the repeated years.

"Hey ! I know this is a bit sudden but ... want to go to the movies ?" Yosuke asked sheepishly.

Minako looked at him questionably; Yosuke noticed and laughed a carefree laugh. "Don't get mad ! I'm not hitting' on you or anything like that, it's just my buddy dumped me on some tickets And I got a spare..."

Fishing through his coat, he showed Minako two movie tickets, coincidentally the show on the cinema was her favourite. Her eyes sparkled for a moment and it surprised Yususke. Having finish both of their lunches he stood and gave her a ticket. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone ..."

"By the way ... What's your name ?"

Minako flinched at the question. Her throat suddenly blocked by a ball of air. She almost choked. Knowing he was watching her she silently replied.

"I'm Nyx ... "

Minako accepted the ticket, She saw the fast change of expression of Yosuke. she was not supposed to get any closer into this at the risk of being caught dead. But, it won't hurt for just one movie right ? Besides she can always make a run for it.

"Nyx. That's a pretty weird name ... You born overseas or something ? "

"well, or something" Both teens exchanged soft laughter. Minako can't help but feel a bit of pain inside her chest.

As the two teens walked side by side towards the cinema, By the corner of the stairs, they saw a homeless person playing a song on his rusty guitar. It's melody smooth and saddened. They both stopped and watched for awhile. Minako found compassion in her and fished through her purse for some spare change. Yususke watched as she tossed a few coins. He smiled.

"That's really nice of you Nyx ..." Yosuke commented. Nyx smiled and both went on the movies.

The film was showing about Time paradoxes and Alien creatures whipping the memories of their victims. The hero was caught and was almost killed. The film showed tons of light effects and explosives. The booming sound effects from the huge stereo sets made her jump a bit. The ending was good at some point. The hero gets the girl, talk about a cliché ending. But, she liked it. She favours on how the story was told in the heroes point of view. And how his heroism developed during the climax of the movie.

Yosuke showed signs of him being amazed. Minako can't help but feel guilty and sad. There was still light at the time they finished the movie. Yosuke invited her again to see another movie, regretfully she declined. He could see the sad expression that was showing when she said no.

Yosuke took it well enough to laugh again. He went on his way, with s light wave t her, she waved back. Heading towards the opposite direction probably back to his dorm. She pondered if Yosuke is here no doubt Yu and her brother are not far behind, she just hope that he did not suspect anything from her.

She's not ready to go back yet, the day was still young. She passed an old bookstore where an old couple was chatting happily inside. There was nowhere else to go. She thought of a visit to the shrine might kill some time. Besides, no one will know. Approaching the stairs she breathed a sigh. The sign above her indicated the name of the shrine. A sudden impact of nostalgia met her.

She let out a small chuckle, climbing the stairs, her head bowed. She was not paying attention to where she was heading, she accidentally bumped to a figure. Snapping her out of her day dream. The Impact slightly made the cap she was wearing fall and her with it as well. A hand grabbed her wrist as to set her balance back.

"Sorry ... Didn't see you." The figure said still holding her wrist. Minako blinked adjusting her cap.

"You alright ? "

"I'm fine ... Sorry I'm not paying attention to where I'm going, sorry to cause you trouble !" Minako stammered bowing her head in an apologetic matter. He replied with a matching tone, she looked up to greet him. It shouldn't have surprised her, what are the odds of meeting 2 familiar people of which she was trying to avoid on the same day ? This is completely unbelievable.

Turning to her heals to get away from him. Suddenly his hand has a tight grip on her wrist _What is it with boys and me today ?!_ Not looking up, carefully not letting him show any glimpse of what was under her cap. "What is it ?" softly she asked. Yu shook his head and apologized to her, not letting go of her wrist. "Nothing, You just look familiar."

"That's the second time I've been called familiar ... " Saying as a joke, she laughed nervously. Yu was silent as if trying to get a good look at her, sensing this she stiffened. "Sorry but I got to go ... I don't mean to be rude but can you ... let go of my wrist ? " Yu hasn't notice but his grip was beginning to grow tighter, reluctant to let her go. Nyx was really getting nervous, she was sure that's she'll be caught now.

"Hey !"

_Jin ?_ The blue haired teen approached them, Nyx was both embarrassed and relieved. Yu lets her wrist gently go. "sorry " Yu bowed at her which made her step back for a moment, she bowed herself. Jin's glare was cold but Yu didn't notice it as he walked away from them. Nyx eyes followed him until he disappeared down the stairs.

She let out a sharp sigh; she glanced up to Jin thankfully offering a gentle smile. Jin just stared at her expressionless, she felt so small compared to him. The wind picked up and she felt a chilly sensation run up her spine. Rubbing her hands over her arms searching for warmth. Jin turned away and walked towards the apartment. Minako gingerly followed, keeping a respectful distance from him. He noticed that he wasn't carrying his suitcase full of explosives and his laptop wasn't with him either. A though crossed her mind that made her heart jump. _Did he look for her ?_ Noticing the sun was already setting the red and orange horizon with accompanied by the gentle blow of the wind. Jin 's back was facing her, the whole walk was silent, it made her re-think her thought about him.

_Oh well wishful thinking... wait, why was she even thinking about that ? _

They both entered the apartment, the walk was silent. An unseen tension was hovering above them. When they finally reached he stopped and opened the door for her to enter. Slightly surprised she blushed. As she was about to enter. Jin spoke softly only to her ear.

"I won't tell, if you would do the same... Nyx"

The tone from his voice was missing the usual coldness. It felt different. Keeping it to herself she nodded and mouthed a small thank you.

"Mistress ..." Nyx entered the room and was greeted first hand by Theo, his hand over his chest bowing like what he does when he was still inside the velvet room. She nodded a greeting, Jin entered as well. Theo walked nearer to her guiding her hand in hand then he whispered something to her ear.

"I have came contact with my sisters ... later tonight my master will visit your dream."

Nyx was somewhat annoyed. She motioned Theo to follow her . "Theo I'm not going." She whispered firmly. Theo raised an eyebrow "... Why not ? "

Minako looked distress she gave a firm face "I can't tell you why , not now ... I just can't".

"But, this is your chance to ask Master about ... " he motioned his own neck. "he might provide some information." Minako looked down, as if thinking her choices. "I suppose you're right. "

The velvet resident looked relieved.

"You can ask him instead of me !" Minako countered, taking Theo off guard. He was about to protest when Minako gave him a light kiss and made him promise without rejection. Stunned in silence, unsure of what his next move will be. He watched as his Mistress ran inside their room and came out with her usual attire.

Minako can't sleep, knowing that if she did she will be transferred in a dream. The members of STREGA was asleep. Meaning she could easily work out an escape. Theodore already knows what she'll do, and she reckon she would get back before anyone would know she left.

**A**fter the first 2 and a half weeks Minato already wanted to go back home, he can't believe that he would miss all his paper and office work so dearly. Sure they might be a pain but it beats waking up early. The SEES were in their rooms studying or doing whatever they do, the night was still young. He kept thinking about the warning about his sister being in danger. And Yosuke and Yu is concerned about it as well, earlier today they seemed to be out of themselves. Walking around the streets crowded with people doing about their business. He saw children and teenagers ,adults and many more. He noticed the usual number of the people infected by the illness.

They looked like walking corpses with those gray-ashen skin and the sinking lobes of where their eyeballs should be. Walking limply and lazily. All the other people tends to avoid them. Both hands inside his coat pocket, subsiding the chilly atmosphere. His not sure of what he was doing, but what more could he possibly do. The warnings they gave him doesn't make any sense. And also he forgot to ask them about the visions.

He reached the mall and went into the back alley, the glowing door remained there as he left it, The key which they gave him glowed like Margret's fitting it in to the key hole, turning it with a silent click, pushing the door open silently. He was greeted by Elizabeth.

"How can I help you ?"

"I'd like to talk to Igor please." He took a seat in front of the long nosed old man. Resting his head on his fist, Igor glanced up. "A question in mind my boy ?" He nodded.

"What would you like to know ? "

"Everything you know about my sister" Minato seemed reluctant to even ask. Igor gave a grin.

"I suppose you would like me to explain on how I've come to know about your sister " The blue haired boy gave a nod. "Just as I said before... She has a special power quite but not entirely similar to you. Your sister is special. _Very_ special indeed. Her power has no limits, she also knows that. We have come to know each other for quite some time."

"How "

"How you ask. 2 words boy. Through the _Repeated Years_. "

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... To be continued on chapter 13**


	13. Thirteen

**An : The total annoying timing of Writers block. **

Minato was lost; he could not understand what Igor meant by repeated years. He doubted that Minako would be involved in some messed up things. "Believe it or not, your life has been running around in circles. Consider this year will never cease. When this year ends next year won't be the next year you will expect. This year will be the same as next year, and the next year after that and the year after that. To put it simply ... ".

"Our Time is stuck ? How can that be ?! This is the first time I ever ..."

"Exactly... Your memories will be erased when the year has come to an end. It will again repeat itself from the start. Hence you will have no recollection of your memory. Actually you have been part of this for many times. Just as long as your sister. " Minato rested his back against the velvet cushion. He can't seem to grasp. The information he was given. His lips trembled.

"How many ... years have we been running in circles ? "  
"I kept count. IF this year will be no difference as of last year. This will be the 10th " Igor set flatly.  
"Does my sister know ? "

"yes ... She has been doing this for about 9 years. Like everyone her memories were erased. However that was before, Until now. She managed to have keep her memories, but the others I do not think so. As an example you have no recollection of your own memories. Also she have denied access. " Igor stroked his own chin. Closing his eyes. Elizabeth was looking at him ruefully, she felt uneasy. "Master " she whispered, then she was silence by Igor.

Minato was too preoccupied to notice, everything was spread on the table, waiting for his answer, somehow something doesn't feel right. A voice was saying something from the back of his mind. It was like beyond all this things ... There was something missing. He knows it there's something more, he was sure, but he doesn't know what. It's placed at the tip of his brain, he just can't get a hold of it.

"You have no idea of she is doing now ... do you ? " was the next sentence that came from his mouth. Minato looked at him, his eyes showing hopelessness.  
"Alas, I have no information of her activities as of now. Her Assistant Theodore is the only one who, I think, may know anything regarding her activities."  
"Can't you just tell him to go back ? ? " Minato asked desperate. Igor eyed him ruefully "We have. Unfortunately he refuses to come back. "

"Do you know where he is ? " Minato asked forcefully, if he could find this Theodore. He might find his sister too and maybe clear the mess they're in ! Elizabeth spoke in a tone. "We have no information on Theo's whereabouts. My sister only saw him during the dark hour. He disappeared right after that. She hadn't got the chance to confront him."

Minato slumped on his chair so many questions are in needed to be answered. He glanced up again.

"I don't know if this has got anything to do with this ... but, I guess it would. While I was at the Nagasaki Shrine, right before you..." he pointed at Elizabeth "While I was praying, I saw my sister, it's more of a flash really, like a dream ... it's blurry but I'm sure I saw my sister. She's in some sort of Festival. "

Igor looked down, and stroke his chin. "Have you felt this often ?" Igor asked his forefinger pointing at him. Minato shook his head , "No, I'm not sure, it only happened to me recently." Igor nodded.  
"I can't say for certain boy ... however, I think it's a fragment of your sister's memory ."  
"Her memory ? But, you said she has all of her memory intact. How come one memory is floating around the shrine ?" Minato objected. Igor stood no reply. Minato sat back again, collection is composure. "Was this the first time it happened ?"

"Yes, the very first..."  
"What about the demise ? " Igor's expression was unreadable, but something tells him that he shouldn't have asked that question. The velvet room became more cold and dark.  
"I think it is best ... If I do not tell you about that now. "  
"Why ? If you tell me when exactly it's going to happen, maybe I could prepare for it ! And If I knew when the demise will come, I can have a deadline for my sister. "  
"The structure of this dimension is already feeble as it is ... It is best for you to learn about it your own ... as your sister chose to do."  
"You mean to tell me she knows when the time is ? "

Igor nodded. Minato took the time to rearrange the information that was given to him. His mind going through thoughts. He chuckled and stood from his seat. "Thank you for your time and I apologize if I have been rude." He bowed his head in an apologetic matter. He nodded towards the girl in blue who blushed and bowed herself. He escorted himself towards the door and went out. The night was still young when he got out. It surprised him that he went in the room at the exact time he got out. Go figure being in the room had stopped time.

"**H**ey Have you heard about the girl in 2-E"

"Yeah, isn't it bizarre ? "

"I can't believe that most people are so engrossed about some rumour." Junpei exclaimed to Yukari who was looking at him indifferently. The class just ended a few minutes ago. They were both heading back to the dorm, when they bumped into the duo Yu and Yosuke.

"Headin' back yet ?" Yu greeted. Junpei wrapped one arm around Yosuke in a playful manner.

"Where's the 3rd ?" Yukari asked jokingly. Yu raised his eyebrow, she may have been referring to Minato. "He said He needs to do some club work ... " Yu replied

"Why ? Has our Yukari have taken a liking to our leader ?" Yosuke teased. Yukari stammered and burned red. Junpei laughed almost chocking on the air he was breathing. Yukari fumed angrily at Junpei and Yosuke.

"Pipe down you guys " Yu exclaimed. They ceased, but the two continued with blissful snickers and attempts.

"Hey you guys heard about the girl in 2-E ?" Junpei asked somehow forgetting the statement he made earlier. "That again ? I was asked about it like ... 10-3 times. " Yosuke yawned.

"So you heard ? "  
"Nah... At least I pretended that I was listening."  
"whoa, How about Yu ?" Junpei switched.

"Not much really... I just caught some of it. Girl was found lying right in front of the school gate. The reason they were there is in total blank. The girl was hospitalized. " Yu counted by lifting a finger after the other. Yosuke, Yukari and Junpei stared at the silver teen, both astonished and confused at the way Yu answered. His tone was blank from expression, like a person reading lazily on a check list.

Yu got their glances. "What ? "

The conversation between the group was a loud and noisy one. Often wild sprouts of defiance and irritated screams countering the 2 class clowns tease fest. They reached the dorm but the love-hate fest still continued. When all 4 set eye on their Leader sitting cross legged, drinking coffee and reading newspaper wearing his silver rimmed glasses. He looked up with one eyebrow perked.

Something inside Yukari popped and made her face look bit red. Yosuke and Junpei noticed it and started to tease again. Yukari didn't shout this time, she just ran up the flight of stairs hiding her flushed red face with her school bag.

"Did I miss anything ? " Minato asked.  
"Nothing in particular" Yu replied.  
"Man I never seen Yukari so flushed and red like that ! " He gave a thumbs up to Minato and a wink. Yosuke just patted his shoulder and gave his congratulations'. Minato was in a depth of not knowing of what was happening.

"Care to explain ? " He eyed Yu  
"Can't say for certain ..." He shrugged.

"Heh, If I were to be given 1 yen every time I hear that. " He took a sip. Yosuke and Junpei ran up the stairs like some bunch of kids. Shouting phrases from, he guessed, the video games Junpei was playing.

"So any news ? " Yu asked.  
"Just one ... Although I'm not sure I got my head to understand it yet" Minato replied.  
"you went ?"  
"Last night ."  
"And ? "

Minato explained everything he have learned in the velvet room, giving his opinions while at it. Yu listened fully. Clearly Minato was both worried and confused, he would not object, it's not like he could differ. From the moment he told him about Minako's disappearance he could not stop thinking about her. Minako was a special girl to him. And he can't let him think that she would get harmed.

"Do you really think she'll be there ?" Yu asked  
"It's worth a try ... but, I have mix emotions about that place."Minato replied  
"How ? " Yu asked, not looking up as he intertwines his fingers with one another.  
Minato seemed reluctant he placed his coffee and paper down "Well, for one. If she's not there a part of me is relieved, but thinking she wasn't there I don't know anymore leads. "

"Good point. "

Yosuke was playing innocent sin with Junpei and is proud to announce to have mastered the game well enough to beat Junpei at every attempt he could throw. He laughed at every victory as he stepped on Junpei. He used to laugh like this when he was playing with Minako. _Minako_ he repeated and a sad faint smile crept on his face.

**3** days later and the school was not doing anything to stop the rumour. It somehow evolved itself into a ghost story, which Junpei enjoyed telling. They listened one night when the SEES held a group meeting down at the longue. Yukari was white as a sheet during the conference and until the story was over. Yosuke and Junpei are definitely having fun teasing Yukari off her skin.

Mitsuru was troubled at the fact, so he went and conversed with her.

"why isn't the Kirijo doing anything to silence the rumour ?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

Mitsuru smiled coolly. "Unfortunately the Kirijo group is too busy with other more pressing matters" He replied with an expressionless face as if silently indicating that he wasn't convince. Mitsuru sighed.

"I'm just playing Ms. Kirijo. If you approve I may try to be at service on investigating the ghost story. Something is telling me that more of the night creatures other than ghost are involved with this."

"My thoughts exactly..." Mitsuru replied. "What do you propose"

"Yukari over there is on the brick of melt down why not give her the task ... " Minato said evenly. "I don't mean to lead something like this ... "

"Fine " she complied. Walking over Yukari Mitsuru called her attention. Yukari looked surprised for a moment and was hesitant to agree. She was too freaked out from the ghost story to even defend herself.

The other guys heard the offer and when they heard her scared voice they begun to tease again forcing her to bravely accept the assignment.

Yukari was teased again, and she was having difficulty on defending herself now.

"We should call it the night guys. And stop scaring Yukari already... I don't want any members to get sick because of sleeplessness. Besides, she might die later tonight and haunt you. " It was really weird for someone like him to let out a joke. The attempt landed like a 2 ton metal on ground which silenced the two jokers with an uneasy chuckle Yukari was more pressed than before, not knowing which is which, Did he just made the situation worse. Go figure. Not risking any embarrassment he headed to the 2nd floor.

"Was he trying to defend me ? " Yukari asked silently.

"More or less ... But I see the point though..." Junpei nodded steadily

"Yeah ... If we keep scaring you. You couldn't sleep and you will grow huge eye bags hence making you look like a ghost . "

An outburst of uncontrollable laughter followed by irritated shouts from a scared girl. The night went on peacefully. While on his bed. He wondered, If that boy would return. Closing his eyes, half expecting that he would be awaken by the same boy. He drifted to sleep while he waited for the cold presence which didn't appear like it did the other night.

**C**hidori was slowly opening up to Minako. This was their 3rd night together. Chidori calls her Nyx and openly adores her name, she may not know her true Identity, and slowly she found herself why Junpei liked her so much. Chidori likes to draw and sketch that was common during the repeated years, That's the only thing she knew about her then.

"There is one thing I am confused about ... " Chidori asked softly almost in a whisper. "I have come to know you ... and I have learned to befriend you ... Medea tells me that I should fear you ... It's strange. " Minako has no idea how to respond to this. She has no clue on why her persona was acting like this. But, deep inside she can make a wild guess.

"Jin told me something earlier" Chidori said with a smile. Minako perked up her brow. She was not expecting that comment. And was scared to let her say it. "What did he say to you ? " Minako said, letting the wind touch her cloak and face, the wind was strong enough to make it flutter, but not strong enough to blow the hood away.

"It's a queer opinion... I never really heard him say this before..."

It made her more curious she awaited for her to continue. "He somehow grew a liking to you." Thankful for the heavy attire she was wearing, Nyx was relieved that it was dark and Chidori won't see the rapid change of her face she could feel heat run up her cheeks.

That was really unexpected, but in retrospect, she should have expected it (WEH KAPAL NG FACE KO XD) being with STREGA for about 3 and a half weeks should have given her clues. She laughed under her breath which made Chidori smile carelessly as if at the moment the burden weighed upon her ceased.

"What made you join us ... " Chidori's expression turned dim. A long pause followed. Nyx was in silence. " For a reason I would not let not anyone know. For now, I would like to keep it to myself. Why do you ask ? " She replied equally.

Her expression dark and cold as she tried to sound. Chidori nodded and went back to sketching. "Tartorus is such a sight to behold. " She said. Minako looked at it, from where she was. She was surprised that she had to agree, it did have its charms.

"It's a shame that only few can see its beauty ... " Nyx added. Chidori nodded. The moon revealed itself from the clouds the covers it. It's slowly growing full. This will be the second ordeal they will face. She wonders ... how will it end.

"It's getting late we should head back, Theodore doesn't want me staying out on my own"

"What ... is your relationship with Theodore ?, If you don't mind me asking" Chidori asked. Minako giggled. "He's more than an admirer. " she lift a finger to her mouth, a toothy green showing.

Chidori smooth out a chuckle, hugging her sketch pad near her chest while they walked back home.

The walk wasn't noisy and it wasn't quiet. Chidori would ask questions and she would give her own opinion but every now and then. She would speak the mind of Medea and make the conversation less amusing and more uncomfortable. She noticed Chidori's physique when Medea is speaking through her. She would lose her balance and look pretty frail, although it would only last a couple of minutes. It wasn't good for the user


	14. Fourteen

Theodore was flipping through the compendelium of his mistress. Her personas are in the most remarkable shape. Has he never seen such power in the sea of her soul. It even surpassed his own. He remembered the first time he had battled her. She remembered the uneasiness she felt when she stood in front of him. He smiled at the thought. He had to reassure her that it was alright for her to use her true power on him.

It was decided at the end of the battle that she would win. And Win she did. The face his Mistress gave him, were mixture of pride, worry, guilt, and her comfort. As soon as the battle ended she came to him without hesitation.

His Mistress is the most generous person he had have ever known. As he glanced at Minako's sleeping face he came to notice the free red strands of hair covering her face. Gently brushing them off, she shifted a bit, letting out a satisfied groan. His heart ached, deep inside he knew they can never be.

**M**orning came. Minato walked with Yukari to school, they've talked about the assignment that Mitsuru gave her and her plans, she looked a bit tired, 2 more nights and the bags around her eyes would definitely grow.

"Don't overdo it " Minato reminded her. A pink tint spread across the girl's face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine ... remember this Friday okay? Bye !" Yukari waved at him as she ran towards the school, his class was on a different building. Maybe he could do some research on his own. Fuuka Yamagishi a girl from 2-E went missing. That's one thing he got on his lead. He wondered why is it easy to find some stranger and not find his sister ?. No use worrying about it now. The school was still buzzing about the rumour. The subject was altered in so many ways it's difficult to tell which one was the real story. Mostly the subject revolved around the ghost and revenge.

He can't seem to find any information that would be at least plausible. He asked about every junior in school, and was running out of options until he was called by a teen.

"You heard about the rumour ?"

"There's a lot of stories going around now, it's getting pretty tough to find good info. They all go back to the same conclusion of being a ghost. Say, you might be wondering how this thing spread so fast huh ? "

_This could get useful_

"As a matter of fact, I am would you give some head line about it ?" The teen looked at him as if he was some creepy spy pressing for information. That was not far from reality but he certainly wasn't _that kind_ of spy.

"I didn't think you seniors were into stuff like this. Anyway. It wasn't the first time this happened it was the third. The 3 girls that were hospitalized, The one they just found recently is the 3rd. They're not related, they just hung out a lot." The teen shrugged while typing on his phone.

" Word on the street is that they've been hanging out back at the port island every night. You know that alley ? with the thugs ? yeah. Crazy ... they're all in different classes and they're all juniors too ..." he added

This proved to be really informative, The guy knows more information plausible rather than anyone he was talking too.

"That's really interesting... thanks for the information." Minato fished threw his pocket and took out 50 yen, tossing it to the teen. Wide eyed the teen caught it without hesitation. Glancing back in forth to the cash and Minato.

"Consider keeping it a secret." Minato said flatly .  
"sure no prob." The teen said nervously "Hey ! I'm always here to keep you up ... Come back anytime"  
"I'll Inform you if I need information. " Minato turned to his heels and went out.

He caught up with Yu, Yosuke , Junpei and Yukari. All heading back to the dorm. 2 more days until Yukari's deadline. She took the assignment really seriously, he thought of letting her handle the work of her own. Yosuke and Junpei seemed to pay no mind.  
"Found out anything ? " Yu asked.  
"About ? " Minato raised an eyebrow.  
"2-E " Yu cleared.  
"I tend to save the information I found until the dead line Yukari seemed to be having fun collecting information." Minato said kicking pebbled out of his way.  
"No gist... I tried. but all they ever told me is ghost story and ghost. You found a reliable source"  
"One would call it that."  
"Fine... how about Minako" Yu asked in a whisper.  
"none yet."

**M**inako placed herself alone at the back of port island, the thugs tends to avoid her having seen her as a killer made it really convenient for her. She has no reasons to stay here, and also she has no reasons to go either.

"What are you doing here ... " A gruff voice called out from behind that almost made her jump and run, luckily she didn't but her knees wobbled a bit. It was Shinjiro.

"I was just ... killin- ahem- killing time." So much for cool composure her voice cracked as she replied. "Girls like you shouldn't be here" He countered.

"I can handle my own, thank you." Her voice sounds steadier now. "I don't need your thanks" Shinjiro replied leaning back against the wall in front of her. She studied him from under her hood.

"I don't need you sermon ... I'm here on the job" She said coldly.

"You kill for a living ... " Shinjiro said in a matter of fact. "You're Nyx right ?"

"Talk about memory loss" The joke didn't impact as she expected, there was another meaning in those words that she could think. It somehow managed to pierce her heart. _Ouch. _

"I'm not kidding here"_  
_  
"Neither am I" Minako snickered.

She didn't realize it but it was already late, the dark hour will soon start.

The Clock Strikes twelve, the world was again consumed by the eerie green light, The calm waters under the bridge of moonlight turned crimson in a raging storm. The people sunk into their slumber inside coffins. Moving blobs of black substance begun to crawl on the pavement, screeching their nails in the concrete streets. Blood continues to flow, through creaks and pipes of which drained waters once moved.

Minako emerges as Nyx, walking around each coffin with her cloak swaying in every step. Shinjiro watched her as she move to one coffin to another. Examining the sleeping faces of the people.

"I guess he isn't here ... " She said with a sigh. Shinjiro walked over to her. "Tough luck"  
"Ha-ha, I forgot how to laugh" Nyx said spitting sarcasm  
"I wasn't joking idiot." Shinjiro grunted, irritated at her. Nyx made a face under her hood. She turned away from him "I can't find him without Chidori" Nyx complained.  
"You seemed pretty close" Shinjiro commented.  
"Thanks for the flash ... " Nyx said her tone hard and cold as possible.

"Mistress ! " Theodore's voice was heard behind. The two teens turned to look and spotted Theo jogging towards them. "Mistress I would like to escort you back now. It's no safe to be out this time."

"fine ... " Nyx agreed under her breath. She walked towards the pale man. Shinjiro watched as Theo leaned and whispered something to her, making Nyx's air change. He figured it wasn't good news,

Theodore turned to Shinjiro and arched his body in front of him, his hand on his chest "I thank you for watching over my Mistress during my absence."

Stunned Nyx stiffen, If both men could see Nyx's face flushed red, she would've died in embarrassment. Nyx scolded Theo. Her face bit red. Little did he know that Shinjiro was also turning hot behind his ears.

Theodore took it as a good sign and laughed playfully in front of his Mistress. Nyx hurried her pace urging Theo to stop his fit and go back home.

Leaving Shinjiro in his thoughts. He knows something isn't right. He just can't put his finger to it.

**T**onight was scheduled for them to explore the last floors of Tartorus within their boundaries. The guardians' were not really that powerful to beat. Most of them only needed common sense to exploit the weakness. They just got home from training and the juniors were out of energy . After announcing the night All of the members proceeded to return to their rooms.

Yu snuck out from the dorm, while everyone was sleeping in their rooms to notice him escape. His shoes clicked as it came contact with the pavement. As he closed the doors. He wore his coat and Minako's handmade scarf. The air was colder than usual, and the lights of the city were pretty dark minus the light of the slowly forming moon.

The streets were lined with standing coffins and blood flowed from the corners of every building and pipes. The fog was green and eerie like any other things during the dark hour.

He went because he wanted to clear things in his head and he could sneak a glimpse at that back alley to find some clues on Minako's whereabouts. It unexpectedly occurred to him about the girl he met at the shrine. He was sure she looked familiar, but he didn't really had a good look at her.

The port island was still and silent, it was deserted . Slowly approaching the back alley of the said port. He was again greeted by lining coffins. And some lurking shadows on the move. He kicked a stone in front of him provoking the shadow. It dashed towards him with inhuman speed.

He touched the mouth of the gun with his temple and pulled the trigger. With one swift move it from his persona it disintegrated. The alley was pitch black from the right and left. The coffins remained undisturbed which is good. A hunch on his back made him feel uneasy like something is watching him from behind. He turned to look but there was no one there.

His eyes must be playing tricks on him, he must be more tired than he thought. Placing one foot after another quickening his pace. He went back to the dorm.

**D**uring the past few days, STREGA was beginning to accept Nyx. She's beginning to hold more request. Much to Theo's dismay, his mistress's attitude towards the requests is unnerving. She's becoming more and more exposed to this murderous favours and it didn't bother her.

He noticed that her eyes are becoming a bit cloudy too.

Within the circle, Chidori is the one that hungers her company. Silent and unsure she may seem. Nyx was interested in the persona more than the user. The black feathers begun to spread through her back from her neck. Of course she panicked at the sight, and ask Theo to pluck them.

It's was painful, just as painful as of both a stinging sensation and an irritated one. The feeling you get when a strand of your hair get's plucked out abruptly.

Theo would bring the topic of visiting the dark hour but was stopped immediately by her.

"Mistress ... I if may be so bold, I want to know why you despise the topic of the velvet room" Theo asked one day, while he plucks one feather from her back , making Minako squeal for a moment and waits for her to relax, then wipes the black ooze with a clean vaguely damp fabric .

Minako winced gripping the covers of her bed tightly, as the pain ceased and the feeling of the wet cloth eased her skin , breathed. "I don't think _Despise _is the right word for it"

Theo pulled another and she let out a high pitch yap . Burying her face on the covers muffling the pain emitting from her back. Followed by the contact of the soft mildly cold cloth. Her shoulders relaxed.

"I don't think this would work ... The Feathers will grow back eventually. " Theo reasoned, putting away the materials, for now all of the feathers were removed and she was left with small circular wounds. Nyx sat upright and unrolled her shirt. Her eyed were wet with tears, whipping them away almost instantly.

The feathers on her neck was no longer than her pointer, but the feathers that grew to her back was almost the length of her hand to her wrist.

"I don't despise the velvet room ..." She said her voice soft. Theo was putting away all the materials they used. He heard her whisper and turned to her. "Then why not seek help ? "

"I can't really say ... " Theo raised an eyebrow. Minako was silent as she stared onto her bedroom window. The sun was shining and warm, the winter air was almost gone. Summer must be near.


	15. Fifth-teen

**An : Hey ! Everyone XNFE-senpai isn't available today so it's just me Bronze Lily at your reading service. XNFE texted me to do the 15****th**** chapter :D Please Enjoy  
(Warning : I'll Be trolling all of you now :D HAHA ! *dances* I'm TROLLING your world view *ahem*)**

"Alright it's time to start the meeting like we talked about a few days ago" Yukari announced in the middle of the lounge. It wasn't unexpected. Minato just got back from school about 20 minutes ago. He had to spend extra time in school because of his team mate got himself injured.

"You serious about this aren't ya'?" Junpei asked half expecting for her to say no.

"Of course I am" Yukari answered a smile of pride cross her face. Minato felt a major disturbance somewhere in the longue mainly the man beside him "I have lots of good info" Yukari added.

"It turns out No ghost was involved" Yu saw the brightness and the relief behind her words. Did she actually believe that a ghost is involved ?. The meeting continues, as they discussed everything they learned. It slowly turned to a quiz show with Takeba as the host. Junpei and Yosuke both gave up the research and came up with the most farfetched answers. Yu and Minato got the most correct answers. Turns out the 50 yen he fished wasn't such a waste.

The meeting went well until Yukari suggested a field research. Which was located at the back alley. Minato was deliberately avoiding that area for a constant reason.

"Whoa. No way I don't think that's a good idea. " Yosuke objected.

"Yeah I've heard bad rumours about that place. " Junpei seconded.

"Aw come on ... Think of it as an adventure !" Yukari countered.

"No way that place is bad news" Junpei whined.

Minato and Yu watched as the two converse, he blinked and a flash of light blinded him. A vision appeared. Her sister standing in front of the front entrance she looked like she was conversing with Junpei. Her smile flashed again and out she went. His vision turned black, he blinked tricce and his vision returned.

He was back on earth

Junpei and Yukari was in front of him. Arguing. Yu looked at him, Minato looked pale all of the sudden. Yu held his shoulder shaking him slightly, asking him if he was alright. Minato nodded, closing his eyes for them to rest a bit. Shifting in his seat.

"Up until now ... We've done nothing but take orders Wouldn't you want that to change ?" Yukari reasoned. It struck Junpei hard. "I know that ... but, Did you really had to say it like _that _?"

"So it's decided" Yu stood after slapping both hands to his thighs. "When are we going ?" he asked Yukari. Junpei and Yosuke stared at Yu in shock, their mouth agape. Minato was about to do the same thing but composed himself.

Yukari looked at Yu surprised herself. "uh-um, Tomorrow Night ?"

"Friday Night It is ! "

"Are you serious ?!" Yosuke and Junpei said in unison.

"I approve" Minato raised his hand, behind them seating on the couch, showing a grin under his bangs. Somewhere in the universe all the glasses broke with a loud clap of thunder.

It took longer than she expected for them to grow back, it doesn't itch anymore like the first time she realized feathers were growing back of her neck. Theo took a pretty good job plucking them clean. Though it becomes irritated and the open wounds sting whenever it comes contact to foreign objects mainly her clothes and breeze. Two days left and the next full moon will be here.

_Funny_, she chuckled. She used to not care when the full moon will come. If it wasn't for Pharos she would be ... _Pharos_. The name escaped her lips. She wondered why Pharos didn't come to come and greet her. Didn't he say that he was always with her ? She begun to recall the last time they've seen each other. She did tell him she was leaving right ?... or maybe not. She stroke the feathers on her neck softly, closing her eyes as she tried to remember the conversation they had, touching the soft silky feathers, it helps her think.

The feathers felt very soft and silky. Theo told her that it shines when exposed to the light of the moon. It wasn't a joke, it really does shine like silver, still it wasn't comforting either. Maybe she'll grow wings. She chuckled.

A knock on her door snapped her out her thoughts. Quickly she covered the exposed parts of her neck with her hood. The door opened and Takaya peeked in. Almost immediately sending a chill run down her spine. Why was she always so freaked out whenever Takaya comes into view. She can't help but be slightly limp when he comes. The air around him seems so cold not like Theo's which is a little bit comforting.

She sat casually on her bed, her legs crisscrossed on top of each other, her hood covering her head. and eyes. Not meeting his stare she asked him in a low steady voice. "What do you need ? " she tilted her head to the opposite side pretending not to care.

"Your assignment. You left it undone. What happened ?" Takaya walked closer. She shifted her view to him. Meeting his own. His face expressionless, but she can't find a hint of disappointment she was expecting to find.

"He wasn't there ... I was disturbed. The Dark hour already begun... and-"

Nyx haven't got the chance to finish her sentence when Takaya's lips suddenly touched hers. It happened so fast and unexpected for her to process everything. Her eyes widen in shock and fright , her whole body stiffened and her guts begun to do cartwheels. His lips were cold and surprisingly soft. She can't look straight. His eyes were closed, as if he was savouring the sensation. Nyx managed to collect enough of her own composure to pull and backed away from him at the last moment when she felt Takaya's tongue touch her lower lip.

The back of her hand vigorously whipping her mouth. Her eyes unsteady as he stared at her. Nyx's hood unplaced from the sudden jerk and left her exposing the side of her face, revealing her reddening cheeks and misty eyes. Takaya stared down her with that cold gaze. The back of her hand on her lips still agitatedly whipping back and forth, suddenly slowing the pace. Her eyes glared daggers at the man front of her. Who gave her another one of those smiles.

She felt weak again, the bone joints on her knees and elbows weakened. Minako wanted to shout and kill him for what he has done. Tackle him into a bloody pulp. However before she could even utter a syllable. He turned to the door and let himself out. She stared at the space between the distance for god knows how long. Before she was slammed back down to earth. Her face red and hot. It made tears forming around her eyes. She was shivering and jumpy, he stomach made her feel sick. Her heart was beating abnormally fast and she couldn't breathe easily.

_What the hell was he doing ?! and/or THINKING ?!_

Takaya always made her uneasy, making her guts go inside out, put her beside Juno. She'll be fine. But Takaya was another story. Takaya caused her nothing but heart ache and emotional agony. Shinjiro was the living proof of that... at least for now he is.

The door opened again and this time Theodore entered with a smile holding up a white plastic bag. Relieved she pounced on Theo like a ca, making him slightly lose his balance, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, she pressed her face against his neck. Savouring the cold air that surrounds the velvet resident.

Her skin felt hot on his, gently pulling away to look at his Mistress and gave her a questioning look. Holding up his hand and placing it under her jaw checking her temperature. Nyx shook it off with a smile which assured Theo.

Theo fished inside the back and took out a packet of her favourite biscuits. Which Nyx gladly took. With haste she dragged Theo onto the bed beside her and begun eating the frosting coated pastries.

Hopefully she would forget the memory with some sweets.

_━━_┓━╭━━━━━╮

_━━_━┗|::::: | ｡◕‿‿ ◕｡ | T R O L L  
_━━_━━╰O-O-O-O NyanNyanNyanNyanNyanNyanNyanNyanTrolololololololol ololololol

**M**inato arose in bed all of a sudden, his head sweating and breathing hard. It became so hot. He looked around his room to find that he was alone and the air conditioner was at 18 degrees. He just had a dream of the most horrific nightmare that involved his sister kissing a white haired guy covered in weird purple ink and shirtless.

Morning came and the walk towards school was a bit peaceful, that until he suddenly remembered the dream he had that made his blood boil and his back shiver. That was horrific for any brother... Wait, why was he dreaming of that ? was it a vision ? No it can't be ! that was dream. Please be it a dream. Gripping his bag tightly, his hands shaking. He did not notice that he was pressing his finger nails to his palm with such pressure, making it bleed.

His eyes were tightly shut, trying his hardest to erase the memory. He paid no attention on his bleeding hand nor does he felt the pain that was supposed to be emitting from such injury. A girl with in a pony tail tugged the sleeve of his jacket making him open his eyes suddenly and look at her questionably. The girl quavered for a moment and shyly pointed her finger towards the bleeding palm of his. His eyes widened for a moment in surprise at the sight of the blood, in a moment he felt the sting, he covered it with his other hand and coolly smiled.

He turned to the girl and silently thanked her with a nod. If he had known better, he thought he saw her blush. He took another look at the fidgeting girl who was now red and her eyes a bit misty.

"Are you okay miss ?" He asked a bit worried.

"I-I'M FINE !" with that she abruptly ran. Minato stared at the direction she ran off. He looked up and was surprised to find a handkerchief was placed in front of him. He traced the source and found it was attached to Mitsuru's hand.

"I don't want our field leader to get injured." She stated. Minako chuckled and gave a respectful nod.

"Thank you Miss Kirijo. But, I cannot accept this."

"Keep it. Consider it as a thank you for helping us lead the monorail operation." Mitsuru held his bleeding hand and wrapped it professionally, applying her skills in first aid. His blood did not exceed through until the first 2 layers of the cloth. With that she left with a silent nod and smile.

Yosuke suddenly appeared behind him following by Yu, Junpei, and two other guys. The orange haired teen wrapped his arm around the blue haired teen shifting his weight to him.

"2 girls in a row ! Did not know you had it in you !" Yosuke commented.

"I'll give him some points, he just drove 2 girls that came near him away. " said the taller brunette

"Congrats ! " Yu exclaimed joining the fest. Minato was amidst of the teasing crowd. This was not what he expected to be for a peaceful walk to school. They headed to their separate ways when they reached the School gate.

Evening came and all of them gathered. In front of the dorm entrance. Yukari was psyched about the field work and she was the only one getting pumped up. Yosuke and Junpei are still trying their best to alter Yukari's mind.

"How can you be scared of ghost and not be scared of THIS" Junpei reasoned.

"It's easier for you to be spooked out by something you can't see" Yukari replied.

"Well I'm more worried about what I CAN see, like bats and knives " Junpei countered.

"Let's face it Yuka-tan going to that alley is like ..." a pause. Yosuke looked at Junpei's keep going expression. He swallowed. "it's like ... it's like wandering into a lion's den with steak strapped to my face. " Yosuke spat.

"Well good thing it's not strapped to me then, besides it'll be an adventure." Yukari countered opening the front door and letting herself out. Indicating that they are going.

"More like a suicide mission !" Yosuke and Junpei countered.

"adventure time !" Minato said in a soft repartee manner. making Yu chuckle as they both climbed down the dorm entrance. Following Yukari. "You serious about this ?!" Junpei and Yosuke yelled in unison.

A few minute later they reached the back alley, and spotted a group in the middle of the alley, they smell of alcohol and smoke cigars the atmosphere around them was screaming 'danger'. Minato smoked, yes. (it's a lie ) But, not often, he wasn't used to the smell of heavy cigar stenches.

He cringed as the smell stung his nose, he had to clasp his hand to his mouth and coughed a couple of times.

Yukari was back sassing the thugs, putting up a defensive fight. She was turning red from rage. IT came by so fast they did not see it coming. Though in retrospect they were expecting something like this to happen. The thugs hand just flew towards Junpei and he got knocked off his feet.

The SEES members rushed to help him up.

"That' enough. "

A low voice came from behind the thugs. Everyone turned to see who it was. A tall man emerges wearing a pea coat and a beanie. He was an inch taller than Yu. From behind him, Minato spotted another figure, wrapped in a cloak and hood.

The cloak remained light enough for him to see that the figure was a female. He couldn't see her face with the hood and the dim light. The female figure didn't move, she remained still and kept watch.

The thugs raised their voices towards the man. The group just watched in the intense scene, they seem yet to notice that figure behind. Minato kept an eye on her, Was she looking at him too ?. A loud thud was heard that snapped Minato back to the scene before him. The thug was lying flat on his butt, spitting cursed words at the tall figure.

A moment later the thugs ran away like coward dogs. While the girls that joined them laughed. The figure turned to them. Yu, Yosuke and Minato immediately recognized him as Akihiko's friend and former SEES member; Shinjiro Aragaki.

"What the hell are you doing ?" Shinjiro spat. Making the group jump. "Are you out of your little minds ?" He added. The group has yet to come back. Shinjiro glared at all of them, he gave a sigh "Go on back. This place isn't for you" He turned on his heels and was about to walk away when-

"Wait ! " he stopped and turned to Yukari. "We came here for a reason."

"Two reasons" Yu said, Making Shinjiro and the others look at him. Shinjiro gave hsi full attention.

"Did Aki tell you to come here ?" Shinji asked.

Minato shook his head, he spotted relief from Shinjiro. "What do you want to know ? About the Ghost story ? " Shinjiro asked.

"Yes !, How'd you know ?" Yukari replied.

"Girls came here talking. They always came here every night talking shit about what they did to some girl named Fuuka"

"Fuuka ?" Yu questioned.

"Wait. You mean Fuuka Yamagishi ?! They were pickin' on her ?" Junpei conclude in shock.

"That's why they told that it was Fuuka's spirit who did it."

"Fuuka's spirit "? Yosuke muttered.

"What do you mean by 'Fuuka's spirit' " Minato asked.

Shinjiro gave him a aggravated look "Don't you get it ? That Fuuka girl might be dead. She's been gone for 3 days." (APOLOGISE I can't remember how many days she went missing- )

"Huh ? B-but, I thought she was out sick. But She's Missing ?! " Junpei exclaimed.

"That's all I know " Shinjiro finished.

"Thank you very much. You even gave us a hint ! You're really kind" Yukari praised. Shinjiro shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Don't bother coming around here again." He turned to his heels again to leave.

"We're not done here yet. " Minato yelled. Stopping Shinjiro, he faced him with that annoyed look.

"What is it now ? " Shinjiro grunted. Minato stood his ground, looking at Shinjiro's eye level. The tension made the other members stiff.

"I need to ask to a favour. Of course if you were to succeed. I'll pay a good amount of reward." Minato bargained. Shinjiro just stood there eyeing Minato. _Is he serious ?_ Shinjiro thought to himself.

"What do you want ?" Shinjiro placed his hands inside his coat's pocket.

"My sister is missing. Her name is Minako Hamuko Arisato. " Minato spoke in a calm voice. "She has red hair and eyes. She's a year younger than you. She ran away from the dorms when I entrusted her to Ms. Kirijo."

Shinjiro gave a smug. Thinking that Kirijo would screw a baby sitting job.

"She's also a persona user. "

That made Shinjiro's eyes widen, for Minato to see. The ther members just watched the two converse

"I'll keep my heads up then." Shinjiro agreed. Minato gave a nod and thanked him. The blue haired teen turned and walked away from the place. Leading the group through the narrowed corners. As they reached the top of the open area. Junpei gave a satisfying breath.

Obviously thankful for being out of that place.

When they came back to the dorms. They were greeted by Mitsuru's lecture and an earful of warnings that made all of them cringe and wince.

**AN: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. That is all I can type. I exceeded our boundary 3000+ words ! XNFE is going to be crossed with me now heeeheee**


End file.
